


Qui es-tu ?

by Kairy_Dream



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Amour dans un rêve, Humour douteux, M/M, Mentions de suicide et abus, Yaoi, personnage un peu occ, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairy_Dream/pseuds/Kairy_Dream
Summary: Joey est étrange et calme depuis quelques temps, personne ne sait ce qu'il se passe dans la tête du blond. Mais si c'était plus qu'une simple déprime passagère, un cœur brisé pourra-t-il encore être sauvé ? Recevra-t-il l'amour de celui qui désire ?(Je suis nulle pour faire des résumés)
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler & Kaiba Seto, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Le soleil éteint et le fugueur

**Author's Note:**

> Attention N°1 : Yugioh ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais qu'utiliser son monde et ses personnages pour l'écriture de mon histoire.
> 
> Attention N°2 : C'est ma première fanfic sur Yugioh, et ça fait un longtemps que je n'ai pas vu la série. Excusez mes fautes d'orthographes, j'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour me corriger. Mention de suicide et d'abus, Amour entre homme, et Humour douteux (J'ai un drole sens de l'humour). J'utilise Joey Wheeler au lieu de Jounouchi Katsuya comme nom, en fait c'est en lisant des fanfictions que j'ai appris le nom japonais de notre cher chiot blond.
> 
> Paring : Puppyshipping (Seto Kaiba x Joey Wheeler)
> 
> ''Dialogue''  
> ''Pensée'' en italique

**Chapitre 1: Le soleil éteint et le fugueur**

****ooo (/ (° x °) \\) ooo** **

Yugi regarda son meilleur ami d'un air inquiet, cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Joey se comportait étrangement. Il était bien plus calme que d'habitude, souriant rarement et s'isolant seul là où personne ne pouvait trouver. Tristan avait passé des pauses déjeuner entières à chercher le lien dans tous l'établissement, mais en vain. Au final, la bande avait décidé d'attendre que Joey vienne fasse le premier pas pour leur parler, mais les semaines passaient sans aucun changement à l'horizon en vue.

Aujourd'hui encore, Joey était assis à sa table, une main sous le menton tenant sa tête, le regard vague en direction de la vue que lui offrait la fenêtre. Aucun sourire rayonnant, pas même un froncement de sourcil, rien qu'un visage neutre accompagné pas une paire d'œil remplie d'une profonde tristesse, c'est à ça que le jeune homme blond ressemblait depuis environ 2 mois.

_''Est-ce qui voit le même ciel que moi ?'' pensa le blond avec une douleur dans le cœur. ''Ou vivons nous vraiment dans deux mondes différents ?''_

La sonnerie du lycée le sorti de ses pensées, et même si il ne le montrait pas, Joey accueilli le début du cour avec bonheur dans sa tête. Se concentrer sur le cours l'aidait à ne pas penser à son problème, ses professeurs avaient remarqué son drôle de comportement et furent mis au courant de la situation. Au lieu de le juger, ils se montraient heureux que le jeune homme pense enfin à travailler sur ses cours sérieusement, l'aidant à rattraper son retard avec des devoirs supplémentaires. Ses notes étaient devenu plus que meilleur, beaucoup de ses camarades de classe s'attendait à voir le blond se vanter d'être dans le top 5 des élèves, mais il n'en fit aucun commentaire.

Bien sur, durant les premières semaines, plusieurs groupe de racailles avaient voulu profiter de l'état de faiblesse apparent de Joey, comme ils s'étaient trompés. Le blond était peut-être calme, mais il était devenu plus violent et vicieux dans ces coups, le dernier combat en était une preuve : le chef d'un autre lycée était encore à l'hôpital, et pleurait dés qu'il voyait des cheveux blond.

Quand la journée de cours se fini, Yugi voulu approcher Joey, essayant encore et encore d'inviter son ami à venir chez lui ou à l'arcade, mais comme à chaque fois, Joey lui sourit fébrilement en s'excusant, quittant la salle de cours. Téa posait une main sur l'épaule de son petit ami, lui faisait signe de ne pas poursuivre le blond.

''Pourquoi ?'' dit Yugi sentant les larmes monter. ''Pourquoi il nous fuit ?''

''Je ne sais pas … j'ai essayé de demander aux professeurs des informations.'' dit-elle faiblement. ''Ils n'ont rien voulu me dire.''

''Même Sérénity n'en sait pas plus.'' souffla Tristan en serrant les dents. ''Elle a essayé de lui parler, mais il la fuit elle aussi.''

''On ne peux plus attendre ! On va le trouver et nous obliger à nous parler !'' s'exclama Duke en levant le poing.

''Euh … Duke, la dernière personne qui l'a fait chier … est encore à l'hôpital attendant une opération.'' l'informa Tristan.

''Tu plaisante !'' déglutit Duke en pâlissant.

****o o o (/(°x°)\\) o o o** **

Mokuba soupirait en voyant Seto travailler sur son pc, il avait réussi à convaincre son frère de venir le chercher à l'école aujourd'hui. Le jeune Kaiba espérait pouvoir passer un moment conviviale avec son grand frère. Ces derniers temps il ne faisait que travailler, n'allant plus au lycée que pour passer des examens importants, les simples contrôles lui étaient envoyé sur son adresse mail.

Le petit frère était inquiet, Seto ne sortait plus du manoir ou de son bureau, toujours un pc ou un portable à la main. Il ne se souvenait même plus de sa dernière conversation avec lui, le rendant triste. Bien entendu Mokuba comprenait que la KaibaCorp soit importante pour Seto, mais plus importante que son petit frère, ça il ne pouvait plus le supportait.

''Seto, je peux te demander quelque chose ?'' demanda Mokuba avec une petite voix.

''Vas-y.'' répondit l'aîné sans quitter l'écran des yeux ou le clavier des mains.

''Est-ce qu'on peux faire une soirée jeux-vidéos ce soir ?'' déclara Mokuba avec espoir.

''Tu n'invite qu'une seule personne.'' dit Seto ne se sentant pas concerné.

''Seto, je ne compte pas invité quelqu'un, je veux passer la soirée avec toi.'' rétorqua Mokuba surpris par la réponse.

''Mokuba, je ne peux pas … une autre fois d'accord.'' soupira Seto n'accordant pas un regard à Mokuba.

Ce dernier ne dit rien et alluma sa tablette pour jouer, retenant ses larmes comme il le faisait à chaque fois que Seto le rejetait. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer dans son jeu, sa poitrine lui faisait mal, son idiot de frère ne voyait-il pas le mal qui lu faisait ?

Regardant par la fenêtre, il enviait les passants qui souriaient et vivaient une vie dont il rêvait bien trop souvent. Il lui arrivait d'imaginer à quoi ressemblerait a vie si lui et son frère n'étaient pas devenu des Kaiba. Et cette vie lui semblait tellement mieux que celle qui vivait.

Il sorti de ses pensées en voyant quelqu'un de familier entrant dans une grande maison du quartier qu'il traversait pour se rendre au manoir. Mokuba regarda discrètement son grand frère en se demandant si il remarquerait sa disparition si il venait à quitter la voiture. Mais il chassa rapidement cette idée de la tête, ne sachant pas si il avait peur d'inquiéter son frère ou que ce dernier ne remarque rien.

_''Mais que faisait Joey dans les quartiers luxueux de Domino ?'' se demanda Mokuba en repensant à son ami blond._

****o o o (/(°x°)\\) o o o** **

Joey se laissa tomber dans son lit en rentrant chez lui, il voulait juste dormir dans l'espoir de voir son amour dans ses rêves. Mais après quelques minutes à profiter du confort de son lit, il se leva à contrecœur pour changer de tenue. Quittant l'horrible uniforme bleu de son école, il prit dans son armoire une chemise blanche et un jeans avec un sous-vêtement, puis se rendit dans sa salle de bain.

Il se déshabilla et mis ses affaires salles dans la machine à laver, avant d'entrer de la mettre en marche. Le blond alla dans la cabine de douche et tourna le robinet d'eau froide, ne se souciant pas de la sensation de gèle qui parcourait son corps. Il se lava rapidement, essayant de ne pas penser à sa vie et son problème actuel.

Malheureusement pour le jeune homme, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui lui rappelait ce qu'il fuyait. Surtout quand il était dans la salle de bain, nu devant le miroir, dévoilant son vilain secret marqué dans sa peau. Au milieu de la poitrine, juste au dessus du cœur se trouvait une cicatrice verticale ne dépassant pas une dizaine de centimètre. Elle était différente des autres cicatrices qu'il possédait, celle-ci, il se l'était lui-même fait un soir où son père n'était pas à la maison, utilisant l'un des couteaux les plus tranchant que son cuisinier de père gardait en souvenir.

Même si sa vie avec son géniteur et le traitement que ce dernier lui faisait subir, n'étaient pas idéal, ce n'était pas la raison de son acte, il aime la vie, et l'aime toujours malgré sa tentative de suicide. Non, ce qui la poussait à désirer la mort un vendredi soir, c'était les mots que son amour lui avait dit avant qu'il ne se réveille.

''Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, notre amour ne mène nulle part … tu ne dois même pas exister.''

C'est étrange d'être amoureux d'une personne que l'on voit qu'en rêve, mais c'était la réalité de Joey depuis ses 10 ans. Tout avait commencé par un rêve anodin, Sérénity n'était plus là, et aucun enfant ne jouait avec lui à cause de son père alcoolique qui faisait peur aux mères de familles de son quartier. Il voulait tellement avoir un ami, alors il ne trouva pas cela étrange d'en rêver un, mais ce rêve était différent de ces autres rêves, le garçon de ses rêves semblait incroyablement vivant. Joey se sentait toujours heureux au réveil après avoir vu son ami.

Il se souvenait de leurs conversations, de leurs jeux, de leurs émotions, mais pas à quoi ressemblait son précieux ami. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'en tomber amoureux, comme un simple béguin d'enfant de primaire. Mais les années ont passé et les rêves ont continué, son ami grandissait lui aussi, devenant de plus en plus beau, en tout cas c'est que son cœur lui disait. Le simple béguin enfantin était devenu un amour sérieux et puissant … mais ça il ne s'en était rendu compte que récemment.

Il y-a 3 mois, Yugi et Téa avaient annoncé à toute la bande leur relation, suivi de Tristan qui lui avoua qu'il sortait avec sa sœur, et de Duke qui en profita pour vanter ses fiançailles avec une riche et magnifique fille. Il était heureux pour eux, voulant même leur avouez qu'il aimait quelqu'un en secret … mais sa voix ne put prononcer un seul mot quand il réalisa que la personne qu'il aimait n'était que le fruit de son imagination.

Les deux semaines suivantes, il pouvait voir Yugi et Téa vivre leur amour sans se soucier des regards des autres, riant de bonheur et partageant quelques gestes intimes. Il était à la fois content pour eux, mais jaloux qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre cela. Alors un vendredi en rentrant de l'école, il alla se coucher pour rencontrer l'homme de ses rêves, voulant lui parler de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Mais son rêve tourna au cauchemar, il fut rejeté par le fruit de son imagination, il n'avait que lui, n'aimait que lui et espérait que ce dernier l'aime. Personne ne l'a jamais aimé et il se doutait que quelqu'un l'aime de manière particulière. Alors il décida que si il ne pouvait pas vivre avec l'amour de sa vie, il n'aurait qu'à s’ôter la vie.

C'était l'une des ex de son père venant récupérer l'argent que son père lui devait, qui l'avait trouvé sur la sol de la cuisine, encore conscient et gémissant de douleur, et qui avait contacté les secours. Joey s'en voulait d'avoir loupé le cœur et se sentait pitoyable de ne pas être capable de s'ôter la vie. Il était un boulet et un déchet, causant même des problèmes a cette gentille femme qui s'inquiétait pour lui. Elle était resté à ses cotés dans l'ambulance, lui serrant la main en lui murmurant que tout irait bien. Avant de tomber dans l'inconscience, Joey pensa que cette femme était trop bien pour son connard père.

À son réveil, elle était là avec un médecin, elle pleurait pour lui, le serrant avec douceur l'informant que son père ne lui ferait plus de mal. Sur le moment il avait pleuré en réalisant que maintenant tout le monde savait qu'il était un enfant maltraité, qu'il allait être jugé et pris en pitié. Mais il n'avait pas la force de nier et répondit à toutes les questions que la police lui posait concernant la vie avec son père. Ces idiots avaient jugé que sa tentative de suicide venait de son horrible condition de vie, mais il voulait juste qu'ils partent alors il ne les reprit pas.

Sophia, l'ex de son père, lui avait parlé de son enfance semblable à la sienne, et des ses tentatives de suicide, puis d'un psy qui l'avait aidé à remonter la pente et à faire la femme qu'elle était. Même si elle ne possédait pas une puissante entreprise comme la KaibaCorp, elle était quand même présidente de sa propre entreprise de vêtement au Japon.

Elle avait décidé de l'aider, payant ses frais médicales et d'avocats pour que son père soit enfin juger pour ses actes. Joey ne lui cacha pas sa peur d'être seul et elle lui promit d'être là le jour du procès, ce qu'elle fit. En une seule nuit, il avait gagné une véritable mère et une confidente, qui ne s'était pas moquée de son amour vivant dans ses rêves.

Sophia lui avait offert cette maison dés que le juge condamna son père coupable, donnant à Sophia la tutelle de Joey, à la demande surprise de ce dernier. Même si il la voyait en coup de vent, il se parlait souvent au téléphone, l'informant des avancés de sa thérapie avec son psy.

Quittant la salle de bain avec une serviette sur les épaules, il se rendit dans la cuisine pour se préparer une collation rapide avant d'attaquer la montagne de devoirs que lui avait confié ses professeurs. Cependant en ouvrant le frigo, Joey soupira en voyant qu'il avait de nouveau oublier de faire les courses, Sophia allait de nouveau le sermonner si elle le savait.

Il monta dans sa chambre, prit une veste rouge posée sur sa chaise de bureau et fouilla son bureau pour trouver un élastique pour attacher ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Avant quitter la maison, il vérifia qu'il avait bien son portefeuille et son portable suffisamment chargé, il ne voulait se rendre dans le centre ville pour rien.

Il marcha de sa maison jusqu'à un petit supermarché bordant le début du centre ville, même si le trajet dura une vingtaine de minute, cela en valait la peine de faire ses courses là-bas. C'était le seul supermarché de Domino à vendre une certaine marque de glace venant directement des USA, qu'il mangeait enfant avec Sérénity.

Il prit son temps dans les rayons, regardant attentivement les prix et réfléchissant à ses futurs repas de la semaine. Bien que Sophia lui donnait une allocation très généreuse appelée argent de poche, pour qu'il subvienne a ces besoins, il gardait encore des séquelles de sa vie avec son père, sa fâcheuse habitude d'économiser le moindre sous et de dépenser le moins possible. Son psy sachant cela lui avait donné comme mission personnel pour l'aider, de commencer à acheter des produits plus chers que ceux qu'il prendrait normalement, et de s'accorder au moins une fois par semaine un achat très chère. Cette semaine il s'était acheté une console de jeu, une neuve, ce qui lui apporta les compliments de son psy qui pensait qu'il prendrait de l'occasion.

Au bout d'une heure à traverser les rayon, puis à payer en caisse ses courses, Joey sorti du magasin avec un caddie remplie de sac de courses. Il était sur le point d'appeler un taxi pour rentrer, ne se sentant de marcher à pied avec autant de sac, qu'il remarqua Mokuba assis en boule devant le magasin.

Inquiet pour le garçon, il l'approcha et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur en posant sa main sur son épaule. Son geste fut sursauté le jeune garçon, qui avait le visage en larmes, mais son regard paniqué se détendit en voyant Joey devant lui.

''Qu'y-a-t-il Mokie ?'' demanda Joey d'une voix douce en essayant de sourire.

''Seto est un vrai con.'' renifla Mokuba en détournant le regard.

''Ce n'est pas nouveau.'' répondit Joey d'un ton calme.

Mokuba regarda surpris le blond, il s'attendait plutôt à l'entendre dénigrer encore plus son frère, le traitant de garçon riche et impitoyable, ou encore à voir un grand sourire éclatant pour le rassurer. Mais là, il avait un nouveau Joey, calme et limite neutre dans son expression faciale, mais pas de la même manière que son grand frère … il pouvait sentir de la tristesse.

''Qu'est-ce que Seto a fait ?'' dit Joey comme si c'était évident.

''Tu vas trouver ça stupide.'' grogna Mokuba en passant le fait que le blond avait dit le prénom de son frère avec facilité. ''Je ne suis qu'un gamin …''

''Bien sur que tu l'es, tu n'as que 14 ans.'' répondit Joey en passant une main sur la tête du garçon en larmes.

''Oui mais …'' rougit Mokuba peu habitué à ce genre d'affection.

''Ça te dit d'en parler autour d'une glace ? Je dois rentrer à la maison ranger les courses.'' proposa Joey tout en désignant le caddie à coté de lui.

''Whoua ! Joey, tu as dévalisé le magasin !'' s'exclama Mokuba les yeux écarquillés.

''Un peu …'' sourit Joey en se grattant la joue. ''Alors ? Tu viens ou pas ? J'ai acheté une nouvelle console, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de la tester.''

''Comment je pourrais refuser une telle offre !'' s'écria joyeusement Mokuba en sautant dans les bras de Joey.

Joey serra le garçon dans ses bras comme il le ferait avec ses amis, ne réalisant pas que pour Mokuba ce simple geste représentait plus que ça, c'était une preuve d'affection intense pour le jeune Kaiba. Seto n'était pas quelqu'un de tactile, pas même pour son petit frère adoré, qui ne désirait que son amour fraternel.

Gardant toujours un bras autour de Mokuba qui pleurait bien plus dans ses bras, Joey commanda un taxi avec son portable et attendit silencieusement que ce dernier arrive. Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'avait fait Seto pour mettre Mokuba dans cet état, et surtout où il était en ce moment.

Quand il vit un taxi arriver, Mokuba ne comprit pas que c'était pour eux, mais en voyant Joey se lever, lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever en lui donnant un petit sourire. Dans sa courte vie, Mokuba avait reçu de nombreux sourire venant de personne voulant profiter de lui et de son frère, ils cachaient leurs laideurs derrières ces derniers. Il avait renoncé comme Seto, faire confiance aux sourires qu'ils voyaient, se méfiant du moindre acte soi-disant désintéressé.

Joey souriant tout le temps et agissait sous un coup de tête sans arrière pensée, il était normalement le genre de personne qu'il redoutait, mais le blond avait réussi a lui prouver qu'il existait bien de bonnes personnes dans le monde. Alors même si l'éclat solaire avait disparu de son sourire, le sourire de Joey restait pour autant spécial aux yeux du jeune Kaiba, il respirait la sincérité et la bonté.

Mokuba plaça sa main dans celle du blond sans s'en rendre compte, comme si il était pris dans l'attraction du nouveau Joey. Étrangement, Mokuba réalisa à cet instant pourquoi il se souciait tant de Joey quand il l'avait vu plus tôt. Joey Wheeler était devenu une personne importante pour lui, tout autant que Seto, grace à son bon cœur.

Le trajet en voiture se déroula dans la bonne humeur, Joey était assis à l'arrière avec lui, lui tenant toujours la main, et discutant avec le chauffeur des dernières actualités de Domino. Mokuba restait silencieux en regardant cette main autour de la sienne, et ne put empêcher un léger rouge monter à ses joues, il se sentait un peu idiot de se sentir timide car le blond le traitait comme un enfant.

''Mokie ?'' dit une voix douce qu'il connaissait.

''Hein ?'' laissa échapper l'ados en réalisant que la voiture à l'arrêt.

''Nous sommes arrivés … euh … je … promets-moi de n'en parler à personne.'' demanda Joey avec un ton hésitant.

Mokuba vit que la voiture était garé devant la même maison où il avait vu Joey rentrer plus tôt dans la journée. Mais il hocha la tête en suivant Joey en dehors de la voiture, et aida le blond et le chauffeur en prenant un sac de course dans le coffre.

Il entra dans la maison et suivi de près Joey dans la cuisine, défit les sacs de courses avec le chauffeur, suivant les indications de Joey pour ranger la montagne de provision. Après le départ du chauffeur à qui Joey insista pour lui offrir bon pourboire pour l'avoir aider à ranger, Joey prépara des ingrédients sur le plan de travail, réfléchissant au repas de ce soir. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, le blond commença à cuisiner tout en gardant un œil sur son invité qui le regardait avec une excitation scintillante dans le regard.

''Tu sais cuisiner ?!''

''Oui … je … j'ai toujours fait mes repas depuis mes 10 ans.'' révéla Joey incertain de partager ce détail avec le jeune Kaiba.

''Pourquoi ?'' demanda Mokuba perplexe.

''Mon père est cuisinier de métier … il m'a appris.'' répondit amèrement Joey en se sentant énervé. ''Mais plus important, quel connerie ton frère a fait ?''

''C'est plutôt ce qu'il n'a pas fait.'' bouda Mokuba en posant sa tête dans ses bras.

Joey lui lança un regard confus, et lui fit signe de la tête de continuer.

''Il travaille tellement ces derniers temps et ne m'accorde plus aucune attention … '' dit-il d'un ton faible.

''Il a toujours été comme ça …'' fit Joey en soupirant.

''Non … là c'est pire, il est toujours sur son portable et son pc.'' coupa Mokuba en fermant les yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer. ''Il ne passe plus de temps avec moi … à chaque fois que je lui propose de passer du temps juste pour nous, il dit qu'il est désolé et remet ça à plus tard … sauf que c'est toujours plus tard ! Et j'ai eu cette stupide idée !'' pleura Mokuba dans ses bras.

Joey sortit du feu sa poêle et sa casserole, puis alla s'asseoir à coté de Mokuba. Il n'aimait pas voir quelqu'un pleurer et surtout pas une personne si joyeuse comme ce garçon en face de lui. Il caressa sa tête en lui chuchotant de prendre son temps pour lui expliquer.

''Je voulais savoir si Seto remarquerait ma disparition.'' commença Mokuba après avoir séché ses larmes. ''Alors j'ai quitté le manoir dés qu'on est arrivé, par une porte arrière pour qu'aucun des employés me voient.''

''Mokuba ! Seto doit être mort d'inquiétude ! Je l’appelle tout de suite !'' déclara Joey en sortant son portable.

''Non !'' cria le garçon en lui arrachant le portable des mains.

''Mokuba rends le moi !'' ordonna Joey en refusant de céder au caprice de l'enfant.

''Il s'en fiche de moi, sinon il aurait déjà tenter de m'appeler ! Je suis pas stupide, je suis parti avec mon portable !'' renifla Mokuba en criant, le cœur brisé. ''Pourquoi il ne m'a pas encore appelé ? Pourquoi il n'a toujours pas commencer à me chercher ? Pourquoi il m'aime pas ? Ai-je fait trop de caprice ? J'essaye d'être un bon petit frère … alors pourquoi il ne m'aime plus ?''

''Je ne sais pas Mokie, je ne sais pas.'' répondit Joey en le serrant dans ses bras. ''Il est un grand idiot tu sais.''

Joey pouvait sentir le jeune garçon hocher la tête pour lui répondre.

''Tu vas entendre ici qu'il t’appelle, je pense qu'il préféra que sois en sécurité à l’intérieur d'une maison au lieu de la rue. D'acc ?''

''Je peux vraiment rester ? Je ne te dérange pas ?'' questionna Mokuba qui ne voulait pas causer de souci à son ami. ''Et si Seto … ''

''J'ai toujours réussi a supporter les humeurs de ton frère.'' ri doucement Joey en se séparant de Mokuba. ''En plus, tu ne pars pas avant d'avoir goûté à ma cuisine Mokie.''

Pendant que Joey préparait le repas, ce dernier avant demandé à Mokuba d'installer la nouvelle console sur la télé du salon, et de la configurer pour lui, n'étant pas très doué pour ce genre de chose. Ce n'était rien pour l'ados, mais aimer bien que Joey le félicite, alors il fit semblant que c'était dur pour recevoir des éloges. Contrairement à ce que pensait Mokuba, Joey n'était pas si dupe, mais il pouvait comprendre qu'un enfant désire être féliciter même pour des choses très faciles.

Après un délicieux repas, une coupe géante de glace pour remonter le morale de l'enfant et quelques parties de jeu, le moment que Joey redoutait arriva, il ne voulait pas parler de sa situation à quiconque, mais dans son cœur, il savait que Mokuba méritait de savoir la vérité. Il demanda à Mokuba d'éteindre la console et lui demandant une entière attention.

Mokuba ne cacha pas sa peur, craignant que Joey décide de le renvoyer chez lui à cause de l'heure tardive. Le blond le rassura, puis prit un profonde inspiration, avant de commencer à lui avouer la vérité : le divorce de ses parents, la perte de Sérénity, la maltraitance que lui faisait subir son père depuis ses 10 ans, le masque d'un garçon fort et joyeux qu'il portait pour oublier les coups et les insultes, son espoir incarné dans ses rêves, les emploies qu'il avait du faire pour payer les dettes et l'alcool de son père en plus des factures quotidiennes, la jalousie qu'il éprouvait envers ses amis, le rejet de l'homme de ses rêves, sa tentative de suicide, Sophia et son soutien à l'hôpital comme au tribunal, sa tutelle sous Sophia, ses séances chez le psy, la difficulté de se reconstruire en tant que lui même, et sa peur d'être rejeter par ses amis.

Mokuba pleura de nouveau, ne voulant pas croire que Joey, la personne la plus heureuse et la plus gentille qu'il connaisse, ait subi tout cela sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Il trouvait que la vie était trop injuste envers les personnes qu'il aimait. Joey essuya ses larmes avec ses pouces, plaisantant que Mokie allait finir par être déshydraté à force de pleurer.

''Tu n'as pas parlé de Seto ?'' remarqua Mokie curieux.

''Il ne m'a jamais fait de mal … enfin, je veux dire c'est pas un connard complet … des fois.'' répondit Joey gêné d'en parler. ''En fait, ton frère est ce que je voulais devenir.''

''Froid et insensible.'' dit Mokuba avec un air dubitatif.

''Mais non Mokie … Fort et puissant, ne laissant personne lui barrer la route ou lui faire du mal.'' expliqua Joey en rougissant et jouant avec ces mains à cause de la nervosité d'avouer cela à Mokuba. ''Il est un but que je voulais attendre et dépasser pour me prouver que je valais quelque chose … et tu veux savoir la vrai raison pour laquelle je me bats contre lui ?''

''Quoi parce qu'il a-y une autre raison que tu le déteste ?'' interrogea Mokuba surpris.

''Je ne le déteste pas, au contraire, il me supporte et n'a encore rien fait pour réellement me nuire en 2 ans … en me défendant contre lui et ses insultes, je pouvais me sentir libre de parler, libre de me défendre sans avoir de conséquence.'' continua Joey avec un regard lointain. ''J'imaginais que c'était mon père en face de moi et ainsi je pouvais laisser toute ma colère et ma frustration que je gardais en moi sortir.''

''Mon frère était un substitut ?!'' déclara Mokuba d'un ton fort. ''Et mon frère qui se croit important à tes yeux.''

''Que viens-tu de dire ?'' demanda surpris Joey avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupe.

''Il pense que tu ne peux pas vivre sans lui. Un chien sans son maître dépérit.'' Ri Mokie.

''Excuse-moi ! Je vais très bien sans lui. Si ce con ne l'a pas remarqué, cela va faire 3 mois que je n'ai pas vu son petit minois au lycée.'' s'énerva Joey. ''Et j'en suis pas encore mort ! Il se prends pour qui celui-là ?'' fuma Joey en croisant les bras. ''Il est si énervant à penser autant de lui-même.''

''N'est-ce pas ?'' ri Mokuba suivi de Joey peu après.

Quand les rires cessèrent, Joey se leva du canapé en informant qu'il se faisait tard et que Mkuba devrait aller au lit. Malgré les protestations de ce dernier, il se retrouva allongé en pyjama dans un grand lit, avec son ami blond assis à ses cotés qui lui racontait une histoire. C'était l'une de ses conditions pour accepter d'aller au lit sans problème, même si il l'avait suggéré pour jouer avec le blond, car il s'attendait pas qu'il accepte.

Pendant que sa conscience commençait à sombrer dans le sommeil, Mokuba pouvait sentir une main dans ses cheveux, une paire de lèvre sur son front, et la voix du blond lui souhaitant une agréable nuit.

_'' C'est quand la dernière fois que Seto a veillé sur moi? '', Se demande Mokuba. '' Je voudrais tellement que Seto se comporte comme Joey… devienne un bon grand frère comme Joey. ''_

****ooo (/ (° x °) \\) ooo** **

Joey se trouve dans son bureau, assis dans sa chaise et les pieds croisés sur le bureau. Il avait passé les dernières heures à faire ses devoirs après avoir couché Mokuba, et l'horloge murale indiquait 3h du matin. Il soupirait en réalisant qu'il allait passer une petite nuit, et qu'il n'avait plus aucune distraction pour s'occuper des pensées.

Il aurait pu aller se coucher et essayer de dormir un maximum avant le réveil du jeune Kaiba, mais quelque chose a choisi le dérangeait toujours. Il tenait dans ses mains le téléphone de Mokuba, et fronçait les sourcils en voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun appel en absence, prouvant malheureusement que le garçon aux cheveux corbeau avait raison, Seto n'a pas remarqué la disparition de son précieux petit frère.

_'' Mokie risque de souffrir encore plus si il voit ça demain. '' Pensa Joey en serrant les dents. '' Je refuse de voir le nouveau pleurer ... mais je suis moi-même un grand frère, je ne peux pas laisser Seto dans l'ignorance. ''_

Joey copia le numéro de Kaiba dans son téléphone, avant de remplacer celui de Mokuba dans le sac de ce dernier, en faisant attention d'ôter la batterie pour ne pas se faire géolocaliser. Ce qu'il s'apprête de faire aura des conséquences inconnues, venant des deux Kaiba évidement, mais il fallait faire pour que cet idiot de Seto réalise qu'il a dépassé les bornes.

Le blond alla dans la cuisine et se sert un grand verre d'eau, qu'il bu d'une traite pour soulager sa gorge sèche. Il s'assit sur une chaise de bar, et prit son portable en main, cherchant dans sa liste de contact celui de Kaiba. Avant d'élever de l'hésitation ou simplement d'abandonner son idée, il appuya rapidement sur le bouton d'appel.

'' Il connaît pas mon nouveau numéro, il répondra jamais. '' Murmura Joey à lui-même.


	2. Je suis un grand frère

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey fait un sermon à Seto sur son rôle de grand frère ....  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> ... et l'invite à manger ?

**Chapitre 2 : Je suis un grand frère**

****o o o (/(°x°)\\) o o o** **

Assis devant son ordinateur, Seto Kaiba pianotait son clavier avec ses doigts fins dans une grande vitesse. L'heure tardive n'affectait pas son production de travail ou est-ce le fait d'être habitué à pousser son corps et son esprit à leurs limites, franchement il s'en fichait, tant que son travail était fait en temps et en heure.

Son nouveau projet devait bientôt être présenté au public, et bien qu'il était terminé depuis un mois, Seto le voulait parfait et sans défaut. Il passait toutes ces journées à vérifier les codes et faire des tests cherchant la moindre anomalie.

La sonnerie de son portable retentit dans la pièce, et Seto répondit automatiquement sans prendre le temps de regarder qui était assez idiot pour l'appeler en pleine nuit.

''Oui.'' dit-il d'un ton froid.

''Bonjour Kaiba.'' fit une voix très calme et neutre.

''Qui est-ce ?'' demanda Kaiba en ne reconnaissant pas la voix.

''Tu veux dire que tu ne reconnais pas ma voix ?'' répondit son interlocuteur surpris. ''Franchement cela ne m'étonne pas de ta part.''

''Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à ce petit jeu.'' rétorqua Seto avec colère.

''C'est Joey Wheeler.'' avoua Joey gardant une voix cordiale et poli.

''Comment tu as eu ce numéro cabot ?'' s'énerva aussitôt Kaiba.

''Pas d'humeur d'avoir un petite conversation ?'' soupira Joey en ignorant la question.

''Réponds !'' ordonna le PDG fatigué.

''Non.'' souffla le blond d'un ton ferme sans pour autant crier. ''Je voudrais parler à Mokuba ?''

''Il est dans sa chambre, sûrement en train de dormir comme n'importe quel enfant. Je ne vais pas le réveiller pour un sale cabot dans ton genre.'' répondit Kaiba sur le point de raccrocher.

''Tu en sur que Mokuba … '' commença doucement Joey pour faire naître le doute dans le cœur de Kaiba. '' … est dans sa chambre ?''

Seto sentit un soudain frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais la voix du blond était différente que d'habitude, n'ayant pas la chaleur accueillante et idiote. Il mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre ce qu'insinuer le blond, mais refusa de laisser le doute le gagner seulement parce que Wheeler voulait jouer avec ces nerfs.

''Bien sur qu'il est dans sa chambre !'' rétorqua Kaiba avec un rare dédain. ''Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joue, mais je ne vais pas m'abaisser au niveau d'un chien galeux.''

''Je ne joue pas … pourquoi il faut toujours que te méfie de tout ? C'est affligeant comme t'es ennuyeux.'' soupira Joey de l'autre coté du téléphone. ''Tu devrais vraiment aller voir Mokuba, Seto.'' fini d'un ton doux le blond.

Avant que le PDG ne puisse réagir ou répondre, le blond lui avait raccroché au nez, sans se soucier d'obtenir une réponse. Cela rendait furieux le brun, comment le chien osait lui raccrochait au nez, à lui Seto Kaiba. Puis après sa rage, une autre émotion inconnue se fit sentir dans sa poitrine, le cabot avait prononcé son prénom avec une voix si douce. Les seules fois qu'il l'avait fait, il prononçait son nom entier en criant avec une voix remplie de rage, qui le rendait assez désirable.

_''Désirable ? … je ne viens pas de penser ça du ce sale cabot !'' réalisa Seto en se levant de son bureau._

''Je dois vraiment être fatigué.'' murmura Seto.

Avant de quitter son bureau, il fit une sauvegarde de son travail et éteignit son ordinateur, puis étira ses muscles endoloris par le manque d'activité physique. Traversant le couloir le conduisant vers sa chambre, le brun repensa aux mots de Joey et le sérieux dont il avait fait preuve. De plus le blond ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom, ce qui était assez alarmant pour le faire douter, considérant qu'il n'avait rien à perdre, il décida de continuer au-delà de la porte de sa chambre pour voir Mokuba.

Devant la porte de la chambre de son petit frère, il était prêt à faire demi-tour, se sentant stupide que le cabot réussisse à lui naître un quelconque doute dans la poitrine.

''C'est juste stupide.'' se dit-il en posant sa main sur la poignet de la porte.

Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce vide de lumière pour se diriger vers le lit de son petit frère, mais quand il se trouva à quelques pas de ce dernier il se figea. La lumière provenant du couloir montrait un lit fait et vide, Seto devenu très pâle, en réalisant que Mokuba était manquant.

_''Non … je dois me tromper.'' essaya de se rassurer Seto. ''Il a parlé de quoi plus tôt ? … ah oui ! Une soirée jeu vidéo ! Bien sur, il dit être en train de dormir dans la salle de jeu.''_

Le grand frère commença à marcher rapidement dans son manoir pour se rendre dans la salle de jeu, il avait besoin de voir Mokuba, de se rassurer qu'il était bien là et en bonne santé. La panique en lui le faisait accélérer, et il se mit à courir en criant le nom de son petit frère. En arrivant dans la salle de jeu, il remarqua aussitôt l'absence de désordre dans la pièce, et se dirigea vers le canapé qui lui faisait dos.

''Mokuba !'' s'écria Seto en contournant le canapé pour constater qu'il était vide. ''Non … non … il est à la maison, il est à la maison.''

Pendant la prochaine demi-heure, Seto fouilla tout le manoir pour trouver un trace de Mokuba, fouillant chaque pièce et recoins. Il se laissa tomber contre un mur et se demandait comment Mokuba avait pu disparaître alors qu'il se trouvait en sécurité dans le manoir.

''Comment … comment Wheeler pouvait savoir que Mokuba ne se trouvait pas ici ?'' réalisa Seto après de nombreuses réflexions.

Il prit son portable en main et appela le dernier numéro, le cabot lui devait des explications et allait les lui donner, même par la force si il le faut.

''Wheeler !'' cria Seto dans le téléphone.

''Tu en a mis du temps pour me rappeler.'' parla Joey d'un ton neutre.

''Où est Mokuba !'' continua de crier Seto. ''Si tu lui as fait …''

''Ah parce que maintenant tu t'en souci.'' rétorqua Joey avec ironie amère.

''Ne me parle pas comme ça.'' rugi Kaiba.

''Je te parle comme je veux.'' s'énerva Joey avec une voix froide et haineuse. ''Et je pense même que j'en ai le droit, alors tu vas gentiment fermer ta grande gueule et me parler plus poliment si tu t'es vraiment à avoir une conversation avec moi.''

Seto ne dit rien, bien trop choqué par le ton qu'utilisait le blond pour lui parler.

''Tu ne dis rien ou tu t'en fiche du sort de Mokuba.'' lança Joey en colère.

''Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Mokuba ?'' demanda Seto avec peur.

''Rien et je ne lui ferai jamais rien … contrairement à toi.'' termina Joey en se retenant de l'insulter.

''J'espère que tu n’insinue pas ce que je pense sale cabot.'' dit-il d'un ton dangereux.

''Je n'insinue pas, j'affirme !'' cria le blond avec froideur.

''Wheeler …'' siffla Seto dangereusement.

''Putain Seto ! Tu réalise même pas la merde que tu fait !'' cria Joey froidement. ''Tu pense que je suis assez intelligent pour kidnapper Mokuba dans ton manoir ou stupide pour te téléphoner pour te l'annoncer, te le frotter au visage ! Et même si l'idée venait à me parcourir l'esprit, jamais je le ferai ! Oui j'ai été dans un gang, mais ma morale m'a sorti de là !''

''Alors comment tu sais que Mokuba est absent ?'' questionna le PDG avec un ton suspicieux.

''Peut-être parce que je l'ai trouvé en larmes accroupi sur lui même dans la rue ! Peut-être parce qu'il est chez moi parce qu'il refusait de rentrer chez lui ! Peut-être parce tu es un mauvais frère !'' dit Joey en recitant tout ce qui lui passait en tête.

''Retire ce que tu viens dire.'' menaça Seto.

''La vérité fait mal, hein ?'' se moqua Joey. ''Mokuba est parti du manoir de sa propre initiative à cause de toi. Il est venu chez moi de sa propre initiative parce que je me souciais de lui.''

''Je ne te crois pas.'' déclara Kaiba en serrant les dents.

''Seto c'est quand la dernière fois que tu as eu une vrai conversation avec lui ? Un vrai repas familiale ? Ou même passer une soirée à jouer avec lui ? Sans ton putain de portable ou ton pc avec toi ! Hein ! Réponds-moi !'' continua Joey en poussant sur les nerfs de Kaiba. ''Réponds-moi !''

''Je ne sais pas ! T'es content ! Maintenant laisse moi parler à Mokuba.'' se calma Seto avec un ton presque suppliant.

''Non, il dort … et même si je venais à le réveiller pour te faire plaisir, il ne voudra pas te parler, il en peux plus de ton comportement.'' répondit Joey d'une voix fatigué. ''Je ne suis pas dans votre vie, je ne sais pas comment tu te comporte avec lui, … mais merde Seto ! Tu lui as brisé le cœur, je n'ai jamais vu Mokuba comme ça avant aujourd'hui.''

''Je … je ne savais pas qu'il souffrait.'' se dit le PDG à lui-même.

''Comment tu pourrais le savoir ? Il m'a dit que tu ne l'écoute même pas.'' souffla Joey en retrouvant son ton froid. ''Écoute, malgré sa maturité et son intelligence, Mokie veut juste de l'attention comme tout enfant de son âge. Cependant votre situation familiale rends son désir d'être aimer et reconnu bien plus fort que tu le pense.''

''Pourquoi ?'' demanda soudainement Seto.

''Quoi ?''

''Pourquoi tu me dit tout ça ? Ça te plaît de me faire souffrir, de me balancer à la figure mon mauvais rôle de frère.'' essaya de comprendre le brun dont la fatigue jouait sur son esprit.

''Parce que je suis un grand frère.'' dit Joey d'un ton doux. ''Parce que je ne déteste pas, parce que je pense que personne ne mérite de perdre le lien avec sa famille. Ton petit frère est important pour toi, et je pense qu'il te faut une bonne leçon pour que tu comprenne le mal que tu lui fait.'' expliqua-t-il en se montrant franc dans ses propos. ''Il te déteste et m'a fait promettre de ne pas te dire où il est.''

''Je l'ai perdu n'est-ce pas ?'' déclara Seto oubliant complètement sa rivalité avec Joey.

''Non, parce que je romps cette promesse, je trahis sa confiance en ce moment pour vous deux.'' avoua Joey avec une voix fébrile. ''Enfin surtout pour lui, je lui dois bien ça.''

''Que se passe-t-il chiot ?'' demanda enfin Kaiba qui comprenait que le blond n'était pas dans son état normal.

''Beaucoup de chose se sont passés … je … je t'en parlerai pas … en tout cas pas maintenant.'' conclu Joey avec une voix étranglée. ''J'en ai même pas parlé à Yugi et les autres ? Seul Mokie est au courant, il sait faire parler les gens.''

''C'est si grave que la bande de nerds n'en soit pas au courant.'' s'inquiéta le PDG qui réalisait que le blond comptait pour lui.

''Je … je ne sais pas … pour moi, ce n'est rien.'' dit-il hésitant. ''Mais on m'a dit que c'était grave … que … je veux pas en parler Seto.''

''Je comprends … même si je ne sais rien, je comprends ton silence.'' rassura le brun a son chiot.

''Seto.''

''Oui chiot ?''

''Mokuba est un bon gamin.'' affirma Joey en pleurant. ''Ne le dispute pas pour sa fugue … Il a pleuré pour moi, il m'a aidé sans s'en rendre compte à faire un choix. Alors s'il te plaît arrête de le rendre triste … arrête de le faire pleurer, c'est pas à moi de le réconforter et de sécher ses larmes ! C'est pas à moi de l'aimer et d'être son grand frère. C'est ton rôle !''

''Je sais.'' répondit Seto. ''Tu crois qu'il me pardonnera ?''

''Bien sur ! T'es son frère !'' assura Joey en arrêtant de pleurer.

''Est-ce que je peux venir le chercher maintenant ?'' demanda Seto avec espoir.

''Je ne pense pas que cela soit possible … tu dois encore recevoir une punition.'' souffla Joey faiblement. ''Je te contacterais demain pour te donner mon adresse, alors libère toute ta journée … je sais que c'est rapide, mais fais-le pour Mokie.''

''Quoi ! Tu peux peux pas faire ça ! Tu vas appeler quand ?'' paniqua Seto. ''Je dois le voir, je dois m'excuser maintenant !''

''Considère cela comme ta punition.'' l'informa Joey. ''Et si tu me rappelle avant que je le fasse, je te rajoute un jour. Essaye de te reposer Seto, à demain.''

Le blond lui raccrocha de nouveau au nez, mais cette fois Seto n'en fit pas toute une histoire, en fait il se sentait en colère contre lui-même et son stupide comportement. Au début, s'occuper de la KaibaCorp, c'était surtout pour que Mokuba ne manque de rien financièrement, mais avec les années, cette entreprise était devenu son bijou. Il en voulait toujours plus, il voulait qu le monde reconnaisse sa supériorité, qu'un orphelin abandonné par sa famille pouvait devenir quelqu'un de puissant, quelqu'un dont le nom est connu de tous.

Pour cela, il devait toujours aller au-delà des attentes, fournir toujours plus de nouveautés et surprises. Mais à quel prix, celui de perdre le seul membre de sa famille qui était resté à ses cotés, la seule personne qu'il aimait au monde.

_''Je suis vraiment le pire … comment j'ai fait pour mettre à l'écart mon précieux Mokuba.'' pensa le jeune homme en serrant ses genoux contre lui. ''Si Joey ne l'avait pas trouvé … Mokie aurait pu … je ne dois pas penser à cette éventualité, je sais qu'avec le chiot, il sera en sécurité.''_

****o o o (/(°x°)\\) o o o** **

En entendant la sonnerie de son réveil, Joey avait juste envie de le jeter contre le mur et de retourner sous sa couette pour hiberner pendant une période indéterminée. Même si il était 10h du matin, et qu'il était samedi, un jour sans cours, le blond avait eu du mal à s'endormir en réalisant que Seto Kaiba allait venir chez lui.

Il était prêt à se rendormir, quand il entendit des bruits de pas courant en direction de sa chambre, puis la porte s'ouvrant et claquant contre le mur. Il eut juste le temps de sortir la tête de sa couverture, qu'il vit son jeune invité sautait sur le lit, et lui par la même occasion.

''Debout Joey !'' s'écria joyeusement l'enfant.

''Non pas envie.'' marmona Joey en essayant de ne pas grimacer de douleur.

''Mais j'ai faim !'' se plaignit Mokuba. ''J'ai faim, j'ai faim, j'ai faim ...''

''J'abandonne ! Je lève le drapeau blanc !'' soupira Joey en se tenant la tête. ''Laisse moi me lever, sinon je ne te nourris pas petit monstre.''

''Ok.'' rit Mokuba en quittant le lit. ''Je t'attends en bas.''

_''J'avais oublié qu'à cet âge on est infatigable.'' pensa Joey en sortant de ses couettes._

Joey descendit rejoindre le petit démon dans le cuisine, il ne voulait pas que la curiosité du garçon ne le blesse en fouillant dans la cuisine. Après avoir réussi à convaincre Mokie de s'asseoir et de ne plus bouger, il lui prépara un jus de fruit accompagné de tartines beurrées, lui expliquant qu'il ne devait pas se remplir l'estomac si il voulait manger correctement ce midi.

Tout en se servant une tasse de café accompagné d'une grande dose de crème et de sucre, Joey décida que d'informer au plus vite Mokuba de sa conversation avec Seto et de sa future venue, étaient ce qu'il fallait faire pour le corbeau. Il ne voulait pas que Mokuba sent pris au piège en voyant l'idiot qui lui servait de frère, arriver pour déjeuner avec eux.

Au début Mokuba lui avait crié dessus, prononçant des insultes qu'un gamin de son âge ne devrait pas connaître, en apprenant l'appel. Le blond avait gardé son calme et continua de lui raconter la conversation téléphonique, insistant beaucoup sur l'inquiétude et la peur qui était présent dans la voix de Seto. Mokuba semblait choqué en l'écoutant, surtout quand Joey fini en parlant de la punition infligée qui avait soumis au brun.

''Je te déteste … je comprends pas pourquoi tu l'as appelé.'' déclara Mokuba en boudant.

''Cela me dérange pas que tu me déteste, car je sais que je l'ai fait pour toi.'' sourit Joey au jeune garçon qui le regardait choqué en l'entendant. ''Mokie, je suis un grand frère tout comme Seto, même si nous sommes différents, nous pouvons nous comprendre à travers ce fait. Je te l'ai dit hier, ton frère est un idiot et un con, il n'arrive pas a faire confiance à ses propres sentiments.'' expliqua-t-il ce qu'il ressentait à ce propos. ''Au contraire il semble avoir peur d'éprouver la moindre chose dans son cœur, cette peur le force à étouffer tout ce qu'il ressent sans faire de tri de ce qui lui est nécessaire à lui et son entourage.''

''Peut-être … mais il sait que moi, je ne profiterais pas de lui.'' dit-il en se sentant trahi.

''Ce n'est pas sa faute, et tu le sais très bien.'' prononça doucement Joey en posant sa main dans les cheveux noirs du jeune Kaiba. ''Tout ça c'est la faute de Gozaburo et du traitement qui a fait subir à ton frère.''

''Comment tu sais ça ?'' dit-il surpris.

''Ce que je vais te dire dois rester absolument secret entre nous deux.'' informa Joey avec un air sérieux.

''C'est grave ?'' s'inquiéta Mokuba.

''Non, ne t'inquiète pas.'' sourit Joey heureux de le voir se soucier de lui. ''Quand tu auras fini de manger, viens me rejoindre dans le salon.''

Joey alla dans le salon, et s'allongea dans le canapé, les bras croisés derrière sa tête réfléchissant à cette vérité concernant l'homme présent dans ses rêves, cette vérité qu'il avait tenté d'effacer de sa tête pour ne pas faire face à la réalité.

Quand Mokuba arriva dans le salon, il vit le blond regardant le plafond comme si ce dernier possédait détenir toutes les réponses qu'il cherchait désespérément. Il aurait voulu être là avant pour l'aider, pour l'empêcher de faire sa tentative de suicide.

_''C'est étrange, c'est quand on sait qu'on a failli perdre quelqu'un qu'on réalise à quel point on tient à lui. '' réfléchit Mokuba le regard ne quittant pas le blond. ''Joey a toujours été là pour ses amis, même pour moi même si j'étais le petit frère de son ennemi … je voudrais tellement qu'il soit heureux et qu'il ne souffre plus jamais … Je voudrais tellement qu'il soit mon frère.''_

''Mokuba ?'' fit Joey en s'asseyant pour faire une place au jeune garçon. ''Tu peux venir.''

''Je ne voulais pas te déranger, tu semblais pris dans tes pensées.'' répondit Mokuba en prenant place à coté de son nouveau frère.

''Tout comme toi.'' dit le blond en croisant les jambes en tailleur. ''Mokie, je ne suis pas ton grand frère tu sais.''

''Bien sur que je sais, toi et Seto …''

''Ne fait pas l'idiot, tu m'a parfaitement compris.'' soupira Joey.

''Tu … tu ne veux pas …'' murmura Mokuba triste.

''Cela ne me dérange pas d'avoir un petit frère, mais Seto risque de souffrir si tu lui confis ce que tu pense … en plus de signer mon arrêt de mort.'' plaisanta Joey. ''Revenons au sujet initial.''

''Joey, tu semble savoir tellement de choses sur Seto, même des choses qu'il semble lui-même ne pas savoir.'' déclara Mokuba perplexe.

''Je le connaissais avant même qu'on se rencontre.'' commença Joey avec un regard perdue et un fin sourire. ''J'ai toujours rêver de ce garçon, chaque nuit je vivais une seconde vie à ses cotés, loin des souffrances que nos vies nous apportaient. Certaines nuits nous parlions de tous nos problèmes, confiant nos plus sombres secrets et nos envies les plus inavouables … d'autres nuits, nous imaginions que nous étions d'autres personnes que celle qu'on nous obligeait d'être. Quand je suis à ses cotés, je me sens heureux, j'oublie tout le reste … je me sens enfin vivant et aimé.'' avoua doucement Joey. ''Ce garçon souriant avec le temps à changer, il est devenu un homme froid, mais cela ne pas empêcher de tomber lentement amoureux de lui … j'ai appris à le connaître toutes ces années, je vois à travers ses façades, il ne peux rien me cacher … comme je ne peux rien lui cacher, même inconsciemment il regarde en moi si facilement et utilise sans le savoir mes faiblesses.''

''Seto … est le garçon de tes rêves.'' réalisa Mokuba avec un voix incertaine. ''Le même qui t'a rejeter.''

''Oui, mais je l'ai su que la nuit dernière … comment il pouvait savoir que je n'allais pas bien ? Pourquoi quand il s'est inquiété pour moi ? Pourquoi j'ai eu l'impression d'être aux cotés de cette personne qui fait battre mon cœur dans mes rêves ?'' se questionna Joey fébrile dans sa voix. ''Pourquoi je tiens tellement à dire son prénom ? Seto … dire son nom me rassure, entendre sa voix fait battre mon cœur, avoir son attention sur moi me comble de joie. Pourquoi il m'est si important depuis notre première rencontre ? Toutes ces questions ont trouvé comme réponse que Seto était bel et bien l'homme de mes rêves.''

''Tu l'aime vraiment.'' affirma Mokuba.

''Ouais.'' répondit Joey avec une voix cassé. ''Tellement que cela fait mal.''

''C'est un idiot, tu es la meilleur personne qu'il aurait pu avoir.' râla le corbeau. ''Il ne sait pas la chance qu'il a que tu l'aime.''

''Je comprends qu'il m'ait rejeté quand je me suis déclaré dans nos rêves.'' ajouta le blond. ''Tu connais ton frère, il réfléchit toujours sur tout, même sur lui-même … Mets toi un peu à sa place, le garçon de tes rêves, celui qui tu pense avoir créer pour faire face à tes souffrances, confesse son amour envers toi, comment tu réagirais ?''

''Je ne sais pas.'' répondit Mokuba. ''Je … Seto penserais que sa conscience essaye de lui faire passer un message ou quelque chose du genre, il essayera de comprendre pourquoi son inconscience désire une relation amoureuse. Surtout qu'il n'est pas du genre à accepter ces sentiments, alors, il pensera qu'il est fou de tomber amoureux d'un rêve ou peut être qu'il pensera à l'envers et conclura que ses hormones se réveillent enfin ...''

Mokuba se tut en entendant Joey éclater de rire soudainement, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Le blond semblait vivre le plus grand fou rire de sa vie. Il essaya de voir ce qu'il avait dit de drôle mais ne trouva rien de marrant dans ses propos.

''Désolé Mokie.'' se calma Joey. ''C'est juste … crois moi, les hormones de Seto ont déjà fait un bon travail.''

''Hein ?''

''Tous les rêves ne sont pas seulement innocent.'' fini Joey en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Le jeune Kaiba se mit à rougir comme une tomate bien mure en comprenant parfaitement ce qu'insinuait Joey. Il avait envie de le maudire car maintenant il avait une image mentale de Joey et Seto au lit faisait autre chose que dormir dedans.

''Si … si vous en étiez a ce point dans votre relation, pourquoi il t'a rejeter ?'' demanda Mokie toujours rouge avec un voix aigu.

''Les rêves sont des rêves … en plus, nous nous sommes jamais dit 'Je t'aime', je pense pas que que l'un de nous deux l'ai clairement évoqué d'une manière ou d'une autre.'' réfléchit joey en se tenant le menton. ''Moi, je savais que je l'aimais, mais je n'ai rien dit, je pensais que c'était évident à ses yeux.''

''Pourquoi mes frères doivent être si idiots ?'' se plaignit Mokuba.

''Mais tu nous aime comme ça, non ?'' ri Joey en retrouvant un peu de joie dans son cœur.

''Tu compte lui dire, je veux dire dans la réalité.'' demanda le corbeau curieux.

''Non … en tout cas, pas maintenant, peut-être que je pourrais essayer de le séduire, mais je ne sais pas.'' souffla Joey rougissant timidement. ''J'ai fait ce que j'ai fait à cause de son rejet. Et depuis, je n'arrive de moins en moins à le voir dans mes rêves.''

''Tu as ma bénédiction.'' s'écria Mokuba en se levant et posant ses mains sur ses hanches. ''Je veux tellement qu'on soit une vrai famille. Je sais que seul toi pourra rendre cet idiot heureux, tu as réussi à le supporter tant d'années, alors je sais que tu ne partira pas à cause de son humeur de merde. Bien que je pense que tu es trop parfait pour lui.''

''Merci Mokie.'' déclara Joey en se levant et s'étirant. ''Je vais commencer la préparation du repas, et je compte inviter Seto à venir manger avec nous, vous avez besoin de parler tous les deux. Un bon repas, ça aide.''

''Tu seras là ?'' s'inquiéta Mokie.

''Oui, mais seulement en tant que médiateur, je ne veux pas être un argument de référence Mokie.'' répondit Joey en levant l'index et le secouant de gauche à droite pour bien faire passer le message. ''En plus je n'ai pas envie que ma maison devienne un champs de bataille.''

''Eh !'' s'offusqua Mokuba pendant que Joey sortait du salon.

Joey sortit tous les ingrédients nécessaires pour faire l'un de ses meilleurs plats : Risotto aux tomates, paprika et parmesan. Cela semblait simple, mais le plat était riche en goût et saveur, surtout quand il le préparait à sa manière. En plus de cela, le blond décida de l'accompagner d'un filet de bœuf sauce au poivre, et de finir sur une coupelle de fruit.

_''Pourquoi je mets si stressé ?'' se demanda Joey en cuisinant. ''C'est pas un fichu rendez-vous ! Il y a Mokuba, on va juste manger, partager un repas pour que cet idiot comprenne le bien-être que cela apporte a son petit frère de partager de moment comme ça entre eux … même si je suis là.''_

Rejetant toutes ces pensées au fond de son esprit, le jeune homme continua à cuisiner avec attention, il voulait que le repas convienne aux critiques de l'aîné Kaiba. Il savait que ces commentaires cachait quelque chose, car il est impossible que toute l'attention que lui accordait Seto était le résultat de la soi-distante haine qu'il disait éprouvé pour le blond.

_''En tout cas, pour moi c'est le cas.'' pensa Joey en perdant son attention extérieur. ''A force de toujours le regarder, de ne voir que lui quand il entrait dans une pièce … je ne pouvais plus me convaincre que je le détestais.''_

Quand il fini la préparation du risotto, ne restant qu'à cuire la viande, il se souvenu qu'il n'avait pas encore appeler Seto pour l'informer qu'ils allaient manger ensemble. Il voulait se frapper la tête contre le mur, se sentant incroyablement idiot d'avoir oublier sa menace si le brun osait l'appeler avant qu'il ne le fasse.

Il commença à cuire sa viande, réfléchissant à la manière d'inviter Seto a manger sans que cela ressemble à un rendez-vous. Il pouvait déjà voir le brun lever un sourcil avec un dégoût sur le visage rien qu'en l'imaginant manger à la même table que lui. Mais l'expression pouvait être sexy si il rajoutais son sourire narquois avec un petit commentaire cinglant et canin, il pouvait se sentir rougir en l'imaginant en face de lui.

_''Oh merde.'' pensa Joey. ''J'ai réussi à ne pas penser à lui pendant 2 mois, alors pourquoi maintenant que je connais son identité, je n'arrête pas de penser à lui ? Sort de mes pensées sale garçon riche !''_

Quand il eut fini un long monologue avec lui même pour arrêter de penser à son stupide béguin, il sortit du feu sa viande et se sentit soulagé de ne l'avoir pas cramé, même si cela aurait été drôle de voir Seto manger un filet de bœuf aussi dure qu'une semelle de chaussure.

_''Allez Joey ! Tu n'es pas un lâche ! Tu vas l'appeler !'' s'encouragea Joey en serrant ses poings contre ses hanches._

Il sortit son portable, et composa le numéro du brun, se demandant si le brun avait réellement pris un jour de congé comme il lui avait demandé. Il n'eut pas à entendre aussi longtemps que son dernier coup de fil, qu'il pouvait entendre la voix de Seto lui exigeait l'adresse.

''Bonjour Seto.'' soupira Joey devant son manque de politesse. ''Tu sais que tu pourrais être plus courtois avec tes interlocuteurs.''

''Je n'ai pas besoin d'être gentil pour avoir ce que je veux.'' rétorqua Seto d'une voix irritée.

''Est-ce que tu as mangé ?'' demanda Joey en essayant d'avoir la voix la plus neutre possible.

''Comment tu veux que je mange quand je en sais pas où se trouve Mokuba !'' cria Seto en colère.

''Je suppose que cela veux dire 'Non Joey, merci de t'inquiéter pour moi.'.'' déclara Joey en refusant d'écouter la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait de raccrocher. ''Je suppose aussi que ton humeur est du au fait que tu n'as pas dormi … même si cela ne change pas à ton humeur habituelle.''

''Ne me cherche pas Cabot.'' menaça Seto.

''Pas ma faute si t'es toujours comme ça avec tout le monde.'' rétorqua Joey. ''Je ne vais pas rester à parler à un idiot qui ne fait que m'insulter.''

''Ne raccroche pas !'' s'écria Seto surpris par la réaction de Joey.

''Ne t'inquiète pas, je t’envoie un sms avec l'adresse.'' rassura Joey en raccrochant.

_''Je lui ai encore raccroché au nez !'' paniqua Joey en faisant les cents pas dans sa cuisine._

Il lui envoya l'adresse de sa maison, espérant que le brun ne trouve pas cela suspect qu'il vive dans un meilleur quartier que son ancien appartement. Pour se changer les idées et ne pas penser au regard froid et intimidant si sexy du brun qu'il allait sûrement recevoir, il alla dresser la table. Quand il eu fini de placer les derniers couverts, Joey eu un sursaut en entendant la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

_''Putain, il a été rapide ce con !''_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu le second chapitre de mon histoire, j'espère que cela vous plait et que vous continueraient de la lire. Désolé si les personnages sont OCC, mais c'est fait exprès, je voulais bien mettre en avant ce qu'ils ressentent.


	3. Réconciliation et peut-être plus encore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tout est dit dans le titre du chapitre

**Chapitre 3 : Réconciliation et peut-être plus encore**

****o o o (/(°x°)\\) o o o** **

Mokuba regarda Joey avec appréhension et inquiétude dans le regard, mais il refusa de se lever su canapé, se concentrant sur l'écran de la télé. Joey frotta la tête du corbeau en souriant pour le rassurer, puis se dirigea vers l'entrée où un démon supérieur se trouvait de l'autre coté.

_''Il va me tuer avant même de rentrer dans la maison.'' pleura mentalement Joey en frissonnant. ''Mokuba pourrait l'empêcher de me tuer, mais il préfère regarder cette putain de télé ! Ah ! Pourquoi je lui ai dis que je pouvais gérer Seto !''_

Quand il se trouva devant la porte, il entendit de nouveau la sonnette mais elle sonna de manière plus furieuse. Il prit son courage en main et ouvrit la porte, évitant de justesse une main qui allait sûrement marteler sa porte, enfin c'est ce qu'il espérait, et regarda Seto dans le yeux avec un regard écarquillé.

''J'espère pas que le coup n'était pas intentionnel.'' dit Joey avec une voix légèrement aigu.

''Tu me laisse entrer.'' grogna Seto sur le pas de la porte.

''Je sais plus si c'est une bonne idée finalement.'' murmura Joey à lui-même. ''Je crois que l'interaction sociale de base voudrait qu'on se salue poliment avant de t'inviter chez moi.''

''Bonjour.'' souffla Seto. ''Content.''

_''Pas vraiment.'' pensa Joey._

''Bonjour Seto.'' sourit doucement Joey pour lui faire face. ''J'espère que tu as facilement trouvé … qu'est-ce que je dis ? Bien sur que tu as trouvé facilement, je t'ai appelé y'a un peine dix minutes.'' baragouina Joey en fronçant les sourcils ne laissant pas Seto répondre. ''C'est bon tu peux entrer, aucun commentaire insultant sera apprécié dans cette maison. Tu peux poser ton manteau sur le porte-manteau, logique … Au fait Mokuba est dans le salon, continu tout droit et essaye de défroncer tes sourcils, sinon tu vas lui faire peur. Moi je retourne dans la cuisine.''

Dés qu'il fini de parler, il s'enfuit d'un pas rapide dans sa cuisine, et se servit une grand verre d'eau pour se calmer. Puis il transporta la casserole remplie de risotto à table sur un sous de plat, du coin de l’œil, il pouvait voir Seto essayer d'aborder Mokuba qui l'ignorer royalement. Cela l'aurait fait sourire si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui ignoré le PDG, cependant comme c'était Mokie, cela l'inquiéta un peu pour la suite.

''Je vais vraiment devoir jouer les médiateur entre eux.'' soupira Joey en retournant dans la cuisine pour récupérer la viande.

Il se sentait légèrement vexé qu'aucun des Kaiba ne remarque ses aller-retours entre le salon et la cuisine, mais il n'en dit rien, sentant que l'aîné n'était pas d'humeur à être taquiné. Quand il leur demanda de passer à table, il comprenait que Seto l'ignore et continu sa tentative d'excuse envers Mokie en essayant de parler du programme qui passait à la télé pour commencer une conversation, mais que le plus jeune reste concentré sur l'écran de télé, ça le dépassait.

Il prit la télécommande de la télé et l'éteignit, provoquant la surprise des deux Kaiba qui se retournèrent enfin vers lui. Mokuba pâlit tandis que Seto avait une drôle d'expression sur le visage en voyant le blond montrer une colère très différente que celle qu'il avait l'habitude de voir. Joey avait les bras croisés devant la poitrine, tenant la télécommande d'une main, lançant un regard noir avec un sourire innocent aux pauvres garçons assis sur le canapé.

''A table. Tout de suite.'' déclara Joey d'un ton très sec et froid, dégageant une aura noire.

''Désolé Joey.'' fit Mokuba en courant à table. ''Dépêche toi Seto, j'ai faim.'' cria Mokuba en voyant son grand frère toujours assis fixé le blond.

Joey soupira en voyant le manque de réaction de son béguin et décida de se rendre à table, il n'allait tout de même pas supplier Kaiba de venir manger. Ce qu'ignorait le jeune Kaiba et le blond, c'était les pensées qui fleurissaient dans la tête du brun en voyant Joey en colère. Déjà quand temps normal il trouvait la colère de Joey assez mignonne, au point qu'il adorait le taquiner, mais là c'était un niveau totalement au dessus.

_''Putain, le chiot a toujours été sexy ?'' bava mentalement Seto en reluquant le cul du blond. ''Attends ! Je viens de le … mater ? Seto reprends-toi ! C'est le cabot !''_

Il se reprit rapidement et alla s'asseoir en face de Mokuba où se trouvait la dernière assiette, qui semblait boudé en le voyant devant lui. Son petit frère fit même un commentaire tout bas qu'il aurait préféré avoir Joey devant lui. Joey maudissait le silence pensant entre eux, Seto semblait tellement inquiet et désolé hier, alors pourquoi il n'ose pas parler à son petit frère maintenant. D'un autre coté, il voyait Mokuba jouer avec sa nourriture, refusant de faire le premier pas.

_''Je vais devoir leur montrer comment on communique entre frère.'' souffla Joey avec une migraine._

''Comment était l'école hier Mokuba ?'' demanda Joey comme le ferait un bon frère.

Seto ne dit rien, mais attendait vraiment d'entendre la réponse de son petit frère.

''Comme d'habitude.'' marmona le plus jeune.

''C'est à dire ?'' continua Joey. ''Pas de contrôle ou de résultat d'examen ? Rien de nouveau ? Vraiment ?''

''Euh … il y a bien un truc.'' rougit Mokuba en refusant de regarder les yeux de Seto, comprenant le plan de Joey. ''On devait faire un exercice de présentation de notre famille en anglais … mais je n'ai rien fait … et mes camarades de classes se sont moqués de moi quand j'ai eu une mauvaise note.''

''Quoi ? Tu pouvais m'en parler Mokuba.'' s'exclama Seto inquiet.

''Tu veux que j'aille parler avec votre professeur, ce n'est pas une chose qu'il faut négligé Mokie.'' continua Joey en ignorant Seto. ''Est-ce que le professeur t'a proposé de refaire cet exercice à la maison ?''

''Euh … oui, mais comme …'' se tut Mokuba en regardant Seto, puis détourna de nouveau le regard. ''Je savais que je n'aurais pas pu le faire de toute façon.''

''Tu voulais écrire sur tes parents biologiques n'est-ce pas ?'' devina Joey avec un petit sourire peiné.

Seto regarda Mokuba avec des yeux inquiets, il savait que son petit frère gardait en lui beaucoup de question sur leurs parents, il était tellement jeune quand ils se sont retrouvés seuls. Mais il n'avait pas compris que Mokuba souffrait de ne rien savoir sur eux, l'aîné avait toujours cru qu'il pouvait les remplacer et que cela convenait à son jeune frère.

''Je suis désolé Mokuba.'' commença Seto en se mordant les lèvres. ''Je ne suis pas un si bon frère pour toi.''

''Ce n'est pas ça Seto.'' dit Mokuba inquiet d'avoir blessé son grand frère.

''Si c'est le cas Mokie.'' affirma Kaiba en tapant son poing sur la table pour évacuer sa frustration qu'il ressentait envers lui-même. ''J'ai voulu remplacer Papa et Maman, je voulais te rendre heureux, te donner tout ce qu'ils n'ont pas pu faire de leur vivant … mais en fait tu voulais juste un grand frère … peut-être que je ne voulais pas accepter leurs morts, je me suis toujours senti coupable de la mort de Papa, si je n'avais pas été malade, il ne serait jamais aller à la pharmacie … il n'aurait pas été tué … peut-être qu'en m'occupant de toi, j'essaye de de me racheter … mais même ça je ne peux pas le faire.''

''Non, mais tu vas la fermer !'' s'exclama Joey en se levant.

Les deux Kaiba regardèrent surpris par l'explosion du blond.

''Franchement, tu va arrêter de dire de telles conneries à ton frère.'' s'énerva Joey en tirant le col de Seto, le fronçant à se lever et le regarder dans les yeux. ''Là, t'es juste en train de dire de la merde. On dirait que tu t'excuse d'avoir pris soin de Mokie, de lui avoir donner tout l'amour qui lui fallait pour devenir ce gamin heureux que je connais. Pff … racheter quoi ? Tu t'occupe de lui seulement parce que ton père est mort en faisant son boulot de père … parce que si c'est vraiment le cas, t'es vraiment un connard de lui dire ça en face !''

''Joey …'' essaya de parler Mokuba pour calmer le blond.

''Tu es son frère, c'est normal que tu veille le meilleur pour lui … ne te reproche pas d'avoir voulu être un père avant d'être un frère … sinon à quoi servirait tous les sacrifices que tu as fait pour lui ?'' fini Joey en lâchant Kaiba. ''Si moi et Sérénity auront été dans le même cas que vous, j'aurais agi de la même manière … en fait j'ai déjà agi comme ça pour elle, notre père n'a pas gagné le prix du meilleur père de l'année.'' plaisanta Joey en retournant à sa place. ''Cela me dépasse de vous voir comme ça, alors maintenant vous allez faire un effort pour vous parler, et vous ne quitterez pas cette table tant que vous ne vous aurez pas tout dit.''

''Je voudrais qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble, sans que ton travail vienne gâcher tout.'' balança Mokuba en regardant son frère dans les yeux. ''Tu travaille trop, je comprends que la KaibaCorp doit être correctement dirigé, mais tu as des employés qui pourrait prendre une partie de travail, tu n'as pas à être partout à la fois.'' souffla Mokuba en croisant le bras. ''En plus de n'avoir pas de temps pour moi, tu n'as même pas de temps pour toi … tu sais que la semaine dernière j'ai réussi à convaincre Yugi de faire un duel avec toi, je pensais que cela te ferai plaisir, mais au lieu de ça, tu as juste dit que tu n'avais pas le temps.''

''Sérieusement. Tu as refusé de faire un duel avec Yugi.'' parut choqué Joey en regardant le brun.

''J'ai le droit de refuser tu sais.'' informa Seto en se sentant offensé par le commentaire du blond. ''Je ne vis pas que dans l'idée de le battre.''

''Dis celui qui l'a harcelé pendant 3 jours pour avoir un duel.'' rétorqua Joey en levant les yeux au ciel.

''Si je te promets de confier plus de travail à mon équipe et de passer plus de temps avec toi, tu me pardonneras Mokuba ?'' demanda Seto ne cachant pas l'espoir dans sa voix.

''C'est trop facile de dire ça !'' s'énerva Mokuba. ''Tu t'es même pas rendu compte de ma fugue ! Même si tu changeais, tu recommencera de nouveau à t'éloigner … j'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas si important à tes yeux.'' commença à pleurer Mokuba.

Seto ne perdit pas une seconde de plus, il se leva et alla serrer son petit frère dans ses bras, ce qui le fit éclater en sanglots. Joey pouvait voir tout l'amour fraternel qu'éprouvait Seto pour son frère, il le tenait tendrement en lui chuchotant des excuses, ainsi tout ce qu'il gardait en lui, ses peurs, ses craintes, et sa joie de l'avoir prêt de lui. Le blond se sentant de trop, quitta le salon en silence pour rejoindre la cuisine.

_''J'espère que ça ira mieux pour eux.'' pensa Joey en se posant sur une chaise de bar. ''À l'avenir, ils pourront mieux communiquer entre eux.''_

Il était heureux pour eux, mais une douleur dans la poitrine l'empêchait de se réjouir de leur réconciliation, puis réalisa après quelques minutes, qu'il avait peur de perdre le lien qu'il avait crée avec Mokuba. Maintenant que les deux frères avaient résolus leurs problèmes, Mokuba allait laissé Joey de coté, il n'était venu que vers lui en quête d'un remplacement de Seto, et rien d'autre.

_''Je savais bien que Mokuba finirait par m'oublier dés qu'il aurait l'affection de Seto, mais je ne savais pas que cela ferait si mal.'' pensa Joey en laissant des larmes couler sur son visage. ''Est-ce parce que je lui ai parlé de l'incident, même Yugi n'est pas au courant … Yugi va finir par en avoir marre de moi … Je vais tous les perdre … Ils vont m'oublier … je vais être seul … je ne veux pas être seul.''_

****o o o (/(°x°)\\) o o o** **

Seto et Mokuba n'avaient toujours pas remarqué l'absence de Joey à table, oubliant même le repas servi à table, pour se parler enfin à cœur ouvert. Ils discutèrent de tout ce qui n'allait pas entre eux, cherchant des solutions pour passer plus de temps ensemble sans que cela n'en devienne étouffant pour les deux. Mokuba avait l'impression d'avoir fait un saut dans le passé en voyant Seto sourire comme quand ils étaient enfants.

Le jeune Kaiba était sincèrement reconnaissant envers Joey pour avoir mis en place leur réconciliation, et de lui avoir permis de retrouver le grand frère qu'il pensait ne plus jamais revoir. Et ce a ce moment qu'il réalisa l'absence de ce dernier, ce qui l'inquiétait à cause de l'état actuel de Joey.

''Qu'y-a-t-il Mokie ?'' demanda doucement Seto en voyant Mokuba froncer les sourcils et un lueur inquiète dans le yeux.

''Joey … '' dit-il en quittant le bras de son frère.

Mokuba se dirigea directement dans la cuisine, il avait l'impression que Joey aimait bien s'y trouver quand son humeur était au plus mal. Il le vit assit au comptoir de la cuisine, une main devant les yeux essayant de ne plus pleurer et serrant le dents pour étouffer ses sanglots.

''Joey !'' s'écria Mokuba en prenant par surprise Joey qui le regarda enfin.

''Mokie.'' fit le blond d'une voix cassé.

Mokie alla serrer dans ses bras le blond, ignorant que son frère l'avait suivi et voyais toute la scène. Seto ne cacha pas sa surprise, il n'avait jamais vu Joey pleurer ni même arborer une visage si déchiré par la souffrance.

''Je suis là.'' essaya de se montrer rassurant le garçon. ''Tout va bien, tu peux tout me dire.''

''Mokie.'' sourit légèrement Joey. ''Désolé de t'inquiéter … je vais bien.''

''Menteur.'' rétorqua Mokuba s'écartant du blond pour le regarder. ''Ton visage montre tu ne vas pas bien … c'est en rapport avec …''

''Oui.'' répondit Joey en posant sa main dans le cheveux corbeaux. ''Je ne veux pas en parler.''

''Chiot …'' hésita Seto en ne sachant pas comment lui dire qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui. ''Si t'a besoin d'aide, dis-le simplement … je serais ravi de t'aider.''

''Merci Seto !'' le regarda Joey en essayant de garder un visage souriant, pendant que son cœur battait.

Le petit sourire ne rassura pas le PDG, il pouvait voir clairement que son chiot lui cachait quelque chose, ce dernier avait mentionné la nuit dernière que beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées pendant son absence à l'école.

''Eh ! J'ai une idée !'' fit Mokuba avec un grand sourire en voyant l’atmosphère déprimante dans la pièce. ''Allons nous changer les idées devant un bon jeu ! Seto dis oui ! Joey possède cette nouvelle console, il ne sait pas encore comment elle fonctionne.''

''Mokie, ton frère voudrait sûrement être ailleurs qu'avec le cabot.'' soupira Joey toujours en mode déprime.

''En fait, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée.'' déclara Seto à la surprise du blond.

''Ouais !'' sauta de joie Mokuba. ''Je vais tout préparer !'' s'écria-t-il en quittant la cuisine.

''Tu es sur que cela ne te dérange pas.'' demanda Joey. ''Tu ne préférais pas plutôt passer la journée seul avec Mokuba … vous avez besoin de vous rattraper.''

''Peut-être, mais je veux aussi me rattraper envers toi.'' avoua Seto sans le regarder. ''Je n'ai jamais eu le meilleur comportement à ton égard, et pourtant tu as pris soin de Mokuba, tu t'es arrangé pour que je ne devienne pas un étranger aux yeux de mon petit frère … tu as fait ça pour Mokie, mais cela m'a aidé aussi.'' rougit légèrement le brun. ''Je suis désolé, je voudrais qu'on reparte à zero … je comprends que tu le veuille pas, après tout tu me déteste.''

''Je ne t'ai jamais détesté.'' précisa Joey en regardant le brun le regarder surpris.

_''Ses yeux ont toujours aussi magnifiques.'' pensa Joey._

''Malgré tout ce que j'ai bien pu dire, je n'ai jamais pensé un seul mot … enfin pas tout.'' ri Joey se dirigeant dans le salon, faisant dos à Seto. ''Je te trouve toujours idiot et quelques fois con, faut dire que tu n'aide pas avec ton caractère. Mais la plupart du temps … je t'aime bien.''

Joey avait quitté la pièce, ne voyant pas la réaction qu'il avait provoqué chez le brun froid et insensible. Ce dernier était rouge vif, ne s'attendant pas du tout à une telle déclaration honnête et innocente de son chiot. Il avait été un connard complet avec lui, le traitant comme un chien bâtard et l'humiliant bien plus que quiconque, et pourtant l'autre ne lui en voulait pas, lui offrant un sourire comme si il n'avait jamais eu de mauvais sang entre eux. Seto pensait connaître suffisamment le blond pour prévoir toutes ses réactions, et pourtant le blond arrivait encore à le surprendre.

_''Il m'aime bien.'' se répéta Kaiba en boucle dans sa tête._

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, ces simples mots le remplissait d'un sentiment chaleureux dans la poitrine, le faisant sourire. Son rythme cardiaque était plus rapide, et son visage était plus chaud, se demandant si sa nuit sans sommeil le rendait malade.

_''Joey … C'est un jolie prénom.'' rougit Seto en quittant la cuisine._

****o o o (/(°x°)\\) o o o** **

Le soir venu, Joey raccompagna les frères Kaiba en dehors de sa maison, il fit un dernier gros câlin à Mokuba, qui lui promis de repasser dans la semaine pour exploser son score au jeu de tir auquel ils ont joué. Seto lui sourit en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée, ce qui fit rougir le blond peu habitué à un Seto amical envers lui. Mais il lui rendit le sourire et lui souhaita de même, rajoutant qu'il avait hâte de le revoir lundi en cours.

Joey regarda la voiture rouge s'éloigner avec un peu de regret, il aurait bien aimé qu'ils restent encore un peu, mais Seto devait malheureusement réorganiser son travail et ses horaires, comme il l'avait promis à son petit frère. Si on lui avait dit qu'il aurait passé toute une après-midi en compagnie du froid PDG à jouer à des jeux vidéos sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'insultent ou déclenche un guerre, en plus d'apprécier ce moment, il aurait envoyé à l'asile le crétin qui aurait fait la supposition. Mais contrairement à ces craintes, le brun s'était bien comporté et il avait même plaisanté avec lui, le taquinant légèrement sans que cela soit insultant.

Il se dit que son idée avait de belles conséquences au final, confronter deux Kaiba en froid, trahissant la confiance de l'un et insultant l'intégrité de grand frère de l'autre, aurait du le faire tuer. Mais maintenant il avait un nouveau petit frère espiègle qui allait sûrement jouer avec son béguin pour Seto pour le taquiner, et gagner l'amitié de l'homme de ses rêves qui ne cachait moins ses émotions.

''J'ai hâte d'être à lundi.'' dit Joey en rentrant chez lui.

_''Si il fait des efforts pour arranger notre relation, je pense que je pourrais essayer d'en faire pour ne pas briser les miennes.'' pensa Joey en se demandant si Yugi et les autres accepteront d'être toujours leur ami._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, nous en sommes à la moitié de l'histoire. C'est drôle dans ma tête mon histoire est assez courte, mais une fois que je l'ai écrite, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle ne l'était pas en fait. Désolé que ce chapitre soit plus court que les autres, il devait avoir deux pages en plus, mais je me suis dit que je n'allais pas coupé en deux le prochain, donc le prochain rattrapera largement celui-ci ! Promis !!!


	4. Depuis quand le soleil et la lune s'entendent ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seto et Joey sont enfin amis, provoquant de la panique

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes par Seto en italique simple  
> Notes par Joey en gras

**Chapitre 4 : Depuis quand le soleil et la lune s'entendent ?**

****o o o (/(°x°)\\) o o o** **

Yugi et la bande étaient déjà en classe quand ils virent Kaiba franchir la porte, son visage aussi froid que d'habitude. Cependant au lieu de passer devant eux en les ignorants, il s'arrêta devant quelques secondes pour leur dire bonjour, avant d'aller s'asseoir au fond de la classe.

''Il vient de se passer quoi ?'' demanda Duke inquiet. ''Le roi de glace vient de reconnaître notre existence.''

''Il doit être malade, y'a aucune possibilité qu'il soit gentil envers nous.'' rétorqua Tristan.

''Peut-être qu'il veut être notre ami ?'' proposa Téa souriante en pensant au miracle de l'amitié.

''Impossible !'' fit les deux garçons en faisant un X avec leurs bras.

''Yugi ?'' fit Téa en voyant son petit ami silencieux.

''Je pense que Téa a raison.'' avoua Yugi. ''Par contre je ne sais pas pourquoi il serais soudainement gentil avec nous ? Vous savez que la semaine dernière Mokuba m'a supplié de faire un duel avec Kaiba, car il trouvait que son frère travaillait trop et n'était pas dans son état normal.''

''Ce mec ne sait que travailler, c'est normal.'' rétorqua Duke en fronçant les sourcils. ''Le jour où ce mec s'intéressera à autre chose que son travail, Mokuba, faire un duel avec Yugi ou ses dragons blancs aux yeux bleus, je serais gay.''

''Tu sais qu'il a refuser le duel.'' l'informa Yugi avec un petit sourire.

''Quoi ?!'' s'écrièrent ses autres amis.

''Un peu de silence !'' cria leur professeur en rentrant en classe. ''Tout le monde s'assoit à sa place, le cour va commencer.''

Yugi était déjà à sa place, Duke et Tristan étaient ses voisins de table, l'un devant lui et l'autre à sa gauche, le dernier tirage au sort des places leur avait été favorable. Malheureusement Téa se trouvait devant loin d'eux, tout comme Joey qui avait une place au fond à coté de la table de Kaiba.

''Joey n'est pas là.'' remarqua Duke. ''C'est rare qu'il soit en retard.''

''J'espère qu'il va mieux.'' s'inquiéta Yugi.

''J'espère aussi, avec Kaiba de retour qui va sûrement jouer avec ses nerfs, il faut qu'il soit fort.'' soupira Tristan.

Ils durent mettre fin à leur conversation quand le prof se mit de nouveau à crier pour réclamer le calme dans la salle de classe. Le cour commença avec le ramassages des devoirs de maths aussi dur qu'un véritable examen, au grand dam des élèves qui pour la moitié n'avait pas résolu l'ensemble des questions. Yugi pouvait voir Duke s'écroulant sur sa table avant de donner sa copie en se mordant les lèvres, prouvant que le coureur de jupon avait sûrement oublier de faire ses devoirs pour sortir avec des filles et qu'il l'avait tenter de le faire en vitesse au dernier moment.

Du coté de Tristan et Téa, ils semblaient donner leur copies avec fierté et confiance, il supposa que ses amis avaient du travailler tout le week-end dessus. Le pauvre Yugi savait qu'il allait de nouveau avoir une mauvaise note, et il se tourna vers Kaiba, qui dit une chose qui étonna l'ensemble de la classe.

''Je suis désolé, j'ai oublié de le faire, est-ce que je peux le rattraper en détention Madame ?'' dit-il à la femme qui se figea.

La salle de classe devenu silencieuse et tous les élèves se tournèrent vers le PDG. Le Seto Kaiba venait de s'excuser, d'être poli avec un professeur, et se proposer même de se rendre en détention de sa propre volonté. Jamais depuis son entrée dans le lycée de Domino, le brun avait fait une seule de ces choses, et il était en dernière année maintenant.

Toute cette attention non voulu allait sérieusement l'énerver, il n'avait rien fait de particulier selon lui, mais maintenant il pouvait entendre ses camarades de classe chuchoter sur lui pendant que la prof reprenait ses esprits.

''Désolé d'être en retard !'' cria Joey en ouvrant la porte brusquement. ''Je devais aller voir le secrétariat pour un truc idiot ! Ça m'a prit du temps.''

Le blond se demandait si il n'était pas tombé dans une autre dimension, tout le monde était calme, trop calme en le regardant. Mais sa venue permit à leur professeur de sortir de son état de statue et salua le jeune homme en lui demandant son mot d'excuse et ses devoirs. Après les lui avoirs donnés, il alla s'asseoir à sa table, pendant que le cours de math reprenait. Le blond déchira une page de son cahier pour écrire une note à Seto, espérant qu'il répond.

_**Salut ! Ça été dimanche avec Mokie ?** _

_Oui, il m'a traîné dans un parc d'attraction et je pense avoir vomi après le 3ième ou 4ième passage aux montagnes russes. Et toi ?_

_**Ah dur ! Il devait plus tenir en place. Mon dimanche en une seule idée : rendez-vous avec mon lit et mon pc.** _

_Pourquoi j'ai crée KaibaLand d'après toi ? Mokuba voulait un parc d'attraction depuis qu'il est enfant, et il est très têtu à ce sujet. Très bon dimanche je suppose._

_**Totalement ! Mokie n'est pas ton frère pour rien, vous avez bien ça en commun, votre détermination à tout faire pour avoir ce que vous voulez.** _

_Est-ce un problème ?_

_**Nope, c'est un bon trait de caractère.** _

_Ton compliment me va au cœur chiot._

_**Les chiots sont mignons, donc je suis mignon.** _

Avant que Seto ne puisse écrire une réponse, leur prof qui avait remarqué leur petit échange, les appela au tableau pour résoudre des équations. En se levant, Joey lui paria qu'il pouvait facilement faire le problème et plus vite que le brun. Ne refusant pas de défi, Seto accepta, puis regretta quelques minutes après en voyant Joey retourner à sa place après que la prof confirma la résolution de l'équation. En retournant à sa place peu de temps après Joey, il le vit écrire sur la page et posant la feuille sur sa table.

_**Comme j'ai gagné notre pari, je peux exiger un prix ?** _

_On a jamais dit ça. Et depuis quand t'es intelligent._

_**J'ai décidé de prendre mes études au sérieux. Allez s'il te plaît !** _

_Tu as de la chance que je suis gentil._

_**Tu es vraiment très drôle Seto !** _

_On est peut-être en bon terme, mais ne me cherche pas chiot._

_**Accompagne moi manger avec mes amis.** _

_Non._

_**Tu es gentil rappelle-toi.** _

_Hum … toujours non._

_**Je t'en supplie ! Accepte ! Je peux pas y aller seul ! Je vais en mourir !** _

_N'exagère pas. Tes amis te font peur ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?_

_**Pas vraiment, en fait c'est de ma faute, je les ai peut-être fui pendant 2 mois. Je voulais un peu d'espace, je devais réfléchir sur quelque chose. Oui je sais réfléchir avant que tu ne me le fasse remarquer ! Aller accepte ! Je me sens déjà mal à l'idée de les perdre. Je veux essayer de renouer le lien qui j'ai moi-même détruit.** _

_Bon d'accord, mais tu me promets que je ne serais assis à coté de tes amis. Et au moindre contact physique ou discours sur l'amitié, je me permets le droit de quitter la table._

_**Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! T'es le meilleur !** _

_Bien sur que je le suis._

_**La modestie tu connais ?** _

_Mot inconnu à mon dictionnaire interne de robot._

Leur petite conversation écrite dura toute la matinée, sans que personne de leur classe ne rende compte de cette dernière. Joey avait du se retenir de rire plusieurs fois durant tout l'échange avec Seto, les commentaires du brun étaient très marrant. Plus il parlait avec lui, plus il pouvait relier les points avec le Seto qu'il avait connu en rêve, comme si son souhait que l'homme de ses rêves devienne réel s'était réalisé.

Du coté du PDG, il s'était retenu de sourire devant l'idiotie amusante de son ami, pas pour nier qu'il appréciez les idées farfelues qu'imaginait Joey, mais plus à cause de son image extérieur. Il pouvait imaginer la panique et toute l'attention non voulu si on le voyait sourire tendrement en classe. Ami avec Joey ou non, il avait une réputation à tenir, si il voulait que ses fangirls le laissent tranquilles.

Cependant il avait un nouveau problème plus important à penser, il devait déjeuner avec la bande de geek. Il remarqua que ces derniers étaient partis sans attendre Joey et il commença à penser que Joey n'exagérait pas quand il disait avoir perdu son lien avec ces amis. Joey ne fit aucun commentaire, se tournant vers lui, et souriant doucement en lui rappelant qu'ils devraient vite se rendre à la cafeteria avant qu'il n'y ait plus de place.

Il suivi Joey à travers les couloirs en gardant un visage froid, attirant l'attention des autres lycéens qui allaient sûrement discuter leur sujet pendant leur pause. Franchement il s'en fichait de ce qu'ils pouvaient bien penser, il n'allait pas laisser le blond qui semblait faire face à un dilemme à chaque pas, tout seul. En plus Seto savait que les autres élèves n'oseraient pas l'énerver en faisant circuler des fausses informations à son sujet, la dernière fois qu'ils l'ont fait, il s'est arrangé pour que chaque élève à l'origine de cela soit bien puni.

****o o o (/(°x°)\\) o o o** **

Téa failli s’étouffer en voyant Joey entrer dans la cafeteria en compagnie de Kaiba, elle frappa dans le ventre de Tristan quand il se moqua d'elle, pour lui montrer l'anomalie. Ce dernier n'en croyait pas ses yeux, tout comme le reste de ses amis. Ils commencèrent à faire des suppositions à ce sujet, bien entendu Duke et Tristan pensaient évidement que Kaiba faisait du chantage à Joey, mais Yugi les calma aussitôt, affirmant que cela ne pouvait pas être le cas.

''Joey ne supporte pas ce crétin.'' affirma Duke. ''Il le traite comme un chien.''

''Dois-je te rappeler que tu as fait porter un costume de chien à Joey ?'' déclara Téa avec un ton sérieux. ''En plus, Joey est souriant aujourd'hui.''

''Ok, peut-être que Kaiba n'est pas si mal.'' souffla Tristan vaincu en regardant Joey sourire à Kaiba. ''Mais pourquoi il traîne avec lui ?''

''Attention, ils viennent par ici.'' alerta Yugi en voyant la pair se tourné vers eux.

Joey suivi de près par Seto, se dirigèrent vers la table où ses amis étaient assis, il avait vu qu'ils les regardaient et se demandaient bien de quoi ils pouvaient parler. Il mentirai si il ne disait pas qu'il avait peur de se faire rejeter, après tout il n'a pas été un bon ami ces derniers mois. Heureusement la présence de Seto à ces cotés le rendait plus fort, savoir qu'il avait son soutien et qu'il allait supporter ses amis pour lui, le rendait extrêmement heureux.

''On peux s'asseoir avec vous ?'' demanda Joey en essayant de sourire, mais son visage ressemblait plus à une grimace.

''Toi et Kaiba ?'' demanda Yugi comme pour confirmer que le brun allait vraiment s'asseoir avec eux.

''Oui.'' répondit le blond pendant que Seto croisant les bras.

''Bien sur, on est content de vous voir.'' déclara Yugi avec un ton joyeux.

''Assez de mensonge.'' murmura Seto assez bas pour que seul Joey l'entende.

Joey alla s'asseoir à coté de Duke et tira Kaiba à coté de lui en bout de table mais malheureusement en face de Yugi et sa petite amie. Il ouvrit sa grande boite à bento, et commença à manger, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

''Je vous préviens, au moindre contact ou discours idiot sur l'amitié, je m'en vais.'' imposa Seto en croisant les bras.

''On ne te retient pas.'' grogna Tristan.

''Alors je m'en vais.'' souffla Seto en se levant, refusant de se laisser atteindre alors qu'il faisait des efforts.

''Reste.'' dit Joey en prenant son poignet pour le retenir. ''Euh … si il part, je pars.'' ajouta Joey en regardant ses amis.

Seto ne dit rien, mais se rassit rapidement en silence, ignorant la stupeur sur les visage de la bande de Yugi. Joey ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un petit sourire en regardant le brun à coté de lui.

''Alors, ça va mieux Joey ?'' commença Yugi.

''Pas vraiment.'' répondit Joey avec franchise. ''Je pense que je m'améliore petit à petit … enfin c'est ce que pense mon médecin.''

''Médecin ! Tu es malade Joey ?'' s'inquiéta Téa.

Joey pouvait voir l'inquiétude sur les visages de ses amis, et du coin de l'œil Seto se tendre en entendant cela. Il ne voulait inquiéter personne, mais il savait qu'il devait parler pour les rassurer, même si cela ne lui convenait pas.

''Non … ma santé va bien.'' déclara Joey d'un ton calme et posé. ''Je vous assure que cela va bien, je n'ai aucun problème de santé, juste quelques problèmes de carences alimentaires. Je sais que je n'ai pas été présent pour notre amitié ces derniers temps, et je vous remercie de ne pas me rejeter … vous comptez tous beaucoup pour moi et je ne voulais pas vous inquiétez.''

''Juste pour des carences tu te comporte comme ça depuis 2 mois.'' lui reprocha Duke.

Quelque chose dans la poitrine de Joey se brisa, il avait mal, ses craintes se réalisaient et il ne remarqua pas les larmes se former dans ses yeux. Il voulait parler, mais sa voix restait bloqué dans sa gorge.

''Tu crois vraiment que le chiot se comporterait comme ça juste pour ça.'' s'énerva Seto en prenant la défense de Joey. ''Attends d'entendre une réponse au lieu de supposer stupide joueur de dé.''

''Comment tu veux que je sache quoi que se soit si il parle pas !'' s'exclama Duke en pointant Joey.

Joey se mit à sangloter, le monde autour de lui devenait noir, et ses peurs lui revenaient en tête, il pouvait voir son père lui crier dessus et s'approcher de lui pour le frapper. Il commença à marmonner des excuses tout en se balançant, et mordant ses doigts pour ne pas faire de bruit. Son père n'aimait pas qu'il fasse du bruit, il le punissait toujours plus fort.

Bientôt Duke se rendit compte de l'état du blond tout comme le reste de la table, ils essayaient de l'appeler, mais la seule chose qu'ils entendirent, c'était la voix suppliante de Joey demandant d'arrêter de lui faire du mal. Tristan voulu toucher le blond, mais ce dernier sursauta avec un cri de peur étouffé en reculant loin de lui. Les yeux de Joey ne reflétaient que de la peur, ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Seto. Son chiot était le soleil incarné, il n'aimait pas le voir triste comme il n'aimait pas voir Mokuba triste. Reconnaissant rapidement une crise d'angoisse, il prit les mains de Joey dans les siennes malgré sa tentatives de le repousser et traça des cercles avec ses pouces sur le dos des mains de Joey, afin de le rassurer. Il colla même son front contre celui du blond, qui était couvert de sueurs.

''Chiot, calme-toi.'' chuchota le PDG. ''Tout va bien, personne ne te fera du mal.''

''Se … Seto.'' prononça faiblement Joey en arrêtant de trembler.

''Oui c'est moi.'' confirma Seto. ''Respire doucement. Tu es train de faire une crise d'angoisse.''

''Oh …'' fit Joey en s'écartant de Seto. ''Je … je ne voulais pas …''

''Chut, tu n'as rien à dire.'' affirma le brun en lâchant les mains de son chiot. ''Ce n'est pas ta faute.''

''Je suis désolé.'' s'excusa Joey en reprenant ses esprits, lui offrant un sourire.

L’interaction très spéciale pour ne pas dire intime entre les deux rivales, prit de court la bande qui n'aurait jamais cru voir Seto Kaiba se soucier de quelqu'un et encore moins de Joey. Ils semblaient être seuls au monde pendant ces quelques instants, et même si ils trouvaient leur soudaine entente bizarre, ils étaient heureux de voir Joey sourire.

''Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du crier ou supposer la raison de ton retrait sans avoir eu ta version.'' coupa Duke coupable d'avoir mis Joey dans cet état.

''On devrait manger.'' dit Téa pour changer de sujet. ''La pause se termine bientôt.''

''Tu as raison Téa.'' fit Joey recommençant à manger comme il le faisait d'habitude. ''Je suis heureux de vous avoir près de moi.'' fini Joey sans savoir qu'il venait de planter la graine de la culpabilité dans ses amis hors Seto.

Le reste du repas se déroula normalement, ils discutèrent de leurs cours et professeurs, Seto faisait quelques efforts pour s'intégrer dans la conversation. Joey regarda son nouvel ami se faire une place lentement dans la bande, donnant même des conseils sur duel monster à Téa qui voulait changer de deck.

Seto trouva que ce n'était si terrible de traîner avec la bande de geek, au contraire il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait être lui-même avec eux. Aucun d'entre eux ne cherchait à l'utiliser pour leur propre intérêt, au contraire ils s'en fichait de son argent ou de son rang social. Ils retournèrent ensemble dans leur classe, comme si il avait toujours fait parti de leur bande.

Une fois assis à sa place, il regarda Joey à coté de lui prenant une nouvelle page, pour continuer leur conversation. Il le regarda écrire sur la feuille avant de la poser sur sa table en détournant le regard, pour regarder par la fenêtre. Malgré que le blond refusait de le regarder, Seto pouvait voir un léger rose sur ses joues. Il lu le morceau de papier, et le froid PDG ne pouvait pas retenir le petit sourire doux apparaissant sur son visage.

_**Merci Seto.** _

_De rien Joey. C'est normal entre ami s'entraider, et je te le répète encore une fois, si tu as besoin d'aide, dis-le moi simplement, je serais ravi de t'aider._

_**Désolé d'avoir douter de ta sincérité, nous n'avons pas eu une bonne relation, je croyais que tu disais ça seulement pour être courtois ou parce que Mokie était présent. Je me sens idiot.** _

_Tu n'es pas le seul, j'ai vraiment apprécié ce midi._

_**Ma crise d'angoisse ?!** _

_Idiot ! Je parlais de manger avec tes amis._

_**Tu sais qu'ils sont aussi les tiens. Maintenant que tu as fait un pas vers nous, tu ne peux plus t'échapper Seto. Yugi test bien trop heureux d'être ton ami et il n'hésitera pas à utiliser son regard larmoyant sur toi ; Téa se calmera avec les discours sur l'amitié (enfin) ; Tristan a fait trop d'effort pour interagir avec toi pour te laisser partir ; Duke a vraiment besoin d'une personne pour le contenir dans ses folies et délires, tu dois le remettre à sa place c'est ton nouveau rôle.** _

_Et toi ?_

_**Moi ? Euh ...j'aime ta compagnie, tu n'es pas si horrible que je pensais. J'aime bien te taquiner et que tu me taquine, ton humour est mortel, j'ai hâte de voir leurs visages dés que tu commenceras à te détendre autour d'eux. J'ai toujours trouvé dommage que malgré tout ce qu'on a vécu, tu ne sois pas l'un d'entre nous ou plutôt que tu ne pensais pas faire parti de notre bande. Ce n'est pas de la pitié que je ressens je te le jure, mais te voir seul dans ton coin, me rendait triste et m'encourageait à essayer de t'approcher pour t'aider.** _

_J'aime ça chez toi. Ta franchise, ton empathie, ton honnêteté … tu ne sais pas mentir, même quand tu essaye, cela se voit clairement et on arrive pas à t'en vouloir pour ça, on sait que tu as une bonne raison pour le faire._

Joey pouvait sentir ses joues rougir en lisant le mot, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, et espérait que Seto ne se rende pas compte de sa réaction. C'est peut-être stupide, mais Joey savait qu'il allait garder cette feuille précieusement dans un coin de sa chambre, pour pouvoir la lire quand il allait pas bien.

_**Merci, j'aime aussi ta franchise, tu dis ce que tu pense réellement et cela me touche. On devrait se concentrer sur le cours, le prof vient de remarquer notre feuille.** _

Avec ce mot, leur conversation écrite pris fin, ce qui dérangea le brun qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Joey rougissait comme une tomate, il n'avait rien dit qui aurait pu le mettre en colère. Il voulait lui demander ce qu'il avait fait, mais le blond semblait l'ignorer au profit du cours d'histoire aussi ennuyeux que sa paperasse à la KaibaCorp.

_''A la fin des cours, je lui demanderais.'' se dit le PDG._

****o o o (/(°x°)\\) o o o** **

Quand la dernière sonnerie sonna, la plupart des lycéens sortirent rapidement de la salle de classe, voulant quitter au plus cette prison appelée école. Joey se leva et s’apprêtait à quitter lui aussi la salle de classe, mais Seto lui barra la route, lui demandant de lui accorder quelques minutes pour lui parler.

Joey cligna des yeux, devenant un peu pâle devant le ton dur de Seto, mais hocha la tête timidement en voyant les yeux bleus céruléens se concentrer dans ses yeux miels. Mais avant que Seto puisse prononcer un seul mot, leur prof de math entra dans la salle et demanda à Seto de la suivre pour faire son devoir en retard.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils tout en murmurant faiblement un insulte sur la femme qui osait l’interrompre à un moment si important. Joey profita de cet instant pour quitter la classe, informant la bande qu'il rentrait directement chez lui. Yugi ne put cacher son regard déçu, lui pensait que Joey était redevenu normal, ce demandait vraiment ce qu'avait son meilleur ami pour continuer de fuir. Téa serra son petit ami dans ses bras en lui affirmant que Joey finirait par revenir vers eux, mais à un petit rythme.

_''J'espère que tu as raison.'' pensa Yugi en quittant le lycée pour se rendre à la salle d'arcade avec le reste de la bande._

****o o o (/(°x°)\\) o o o** ** ****

En rentrant chez lui, Seto réussi à attraper Mokuba sans tomber, qui lui sautait dessus en lui souhaitant la bienvenue à la maison. Il sourit tout en portant son petit frère dans le salon, puis ordonna à une domestique de leur apporter une collation. L'un des termes de leur réconciliation, était que les deux frères devaient se raconter leur journée d'école.

Mokuba lui parlait de ses amis, et cela lui fait mal au cœur de ne reconnaître aucun nom, quel frère était-il pour ne même pas connaître le nom du meilleur ami de son petit frère ? Grâce à Joey, il pouvait enfin se rattraper. Dés qu'il ait fini de parler, Seto commença à lui raconter ses discussions secrètes avec Joey, du pari stupide qui l'avait conduit à manger en compagnie de la bande de geek et le fait qu'il n'avait pas détesté cela. Mais au moment où il parla de la crise d'angoisse de Joey, il vit le visage de Mokuba pâlir et montrer des signes de peur dans son comportement.

''Tu sais.'' affirma Seto en écarquillant les yeux. ''Je t'en supplie Mokie, dis moi ce qui ne va pas avec Joey.''

''Je ne peux pas … c'est à lui d'en parler.'' répondit Mokuba avec un voix fébrile. ''Je suppose qu'il n'en a pas parlé aux autres.''

''Non, j'ai passé la journée collé à lui, il a juste mentionné des carences alimentaires.'' s'inquiéta le brun. ''Est-ce grave ? Quand on a parlé cette nuit-là, il disait que ce n'était pas grave à ses yeux, mais qu'on lui disait le contraire.''

''Ouais, c'est assez grave.'' avoua Mokuba avec des yeux larmoyants. ''Pourquoi lui ? Il est si gentil … alors pourquoi cela lui est arrivé ?'' pleura Mokuba en serrant Seto dans ses bras.

Le grand frère réconforta son petit frère, tandis que son inquiétude pour Joey grandit. Mokuba n'était pas du genre à pleurer pour rien et surtout pour quelqu'un, mais le voir ainsi pour Joey ne le rassurait pas.

''Seto ! S'il te plaît aide Joey à aller mieux !'' supplia Mokuba en regardant son grand frère dans les yeux. ''Je sais que toi il t'écoutera, je sais que tu peux l'aider à aller mieux.''

''Mais comment ? Il refuse de parler de ces problèmes … et si il n'en a pas parlé à Yugi, alors cela m'étonnerais qu'il se confie à moi.'' réfléchit Seto avec une voix déconcertée.

''Il a réussi à nous aider. On doit lui rendre la pareille.'' insista Mokuba.

_''Lui rendre la pareille ?'' pensa Seto alors qu'une idée lui monta en tête._

''Mokie, j'ai peut-être une idée, mais cela ne va pas plaire à Joey.'' informa Seto.

''Comme Joey m'a dit : 'Cela me dérange pas que tu me déteste, car je sais que je l'ai fait pour toi.'. Alors je ferais tout pour l'aider à aller mieux.'' sourit Mokuba en se levant. ''Alors je dois faire quoi ?''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ce quatrième chapitre, je suis contente que vous n'ayez pas décroché, mon style d'écriture n'est pas vraiment le meilleur, il arrive des fois que j'ai du mal à me relire ou que je trouve mon histoire tellement mal faite que je supprime tout, recommence encore et encore, puis réalisa que la première version convenait au final à mes critères. C'est pour ça que pour cette histoire, j'ai pris la décision de ne rien corrigé à mes idées, je l'ai écrit, je dois l'assumer !!!
> 
> Vous avez peut-être trouver Seto étrange durant ce chapitre, mais rappeler vous que lui et Joey partage leurs rêves et un amour dans ces derniers. Même si il ne reconnaît pas son amour dans la réalité, son inconscient lui, le reconnaît parfaitement, et le fait réagir en conséquences : il cède plus facilement, il s'inquiète pour lui, il pense à lui son chiot et ne se corrige pas, plein de petit détails comme ça.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Succession de surprise et d'émotion comme des montagnes russes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La musique 'Qui es-tu ?' de Jack Volpe feat Netik, ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que l'utiliser pour l'écriture de mon histoire.
> 
> Parole de la chanson écrite en gras

**Chapitre 5 : La vérité dévoilée**

****o o o (/(°x°)\\) o o o** **

Joey était surpris de voir Seto sur son palier, il aurait penser que le PDG aurait la politesse d'appeler avant de rappliquer chez lui par surprise. Le blond espérait que cela n'est pas un rapport avec ce que voulait lui dire Seto plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Il le laissa entrer et le conduit dans le salon tout lui proposant une boisson. Une fois les cafés servis, Joey décida de demander la raison de la visite du brun en pleine soirée.

''Un ami n'a pas le droit de rendre visite à son ami.'' lui dit simplement Seto en prenant une gorgée de café.

''Bien sur que oui, c'est juste que je m'attendais pas à te voir.'' répondit doucement Joey ne voulant pas blesser Seto. ''C'est juste qu'il est 19h et je pensais que tu serais en train de manger avec Mokie.''

''Tu n'as pas mangé ?'' demanda Seto.

''J'allais préparer mon repas, cela ne prends pas beaucoup de temps … il n'y a qu'un couvert.'' soupira Joey avec peine.

''Mokuba voulait savoir si tu acceptais qu'on mange ensemble ce soir, tous les trois.'' proposa Seto avec un petit sourire. ''Je crois qu'il est accro à ta cuisine. Tout comme moi.''

''Ce n'est pas grand chose.'' rougit Joey en se grattant la tête. ''Pourquoi pas ?''

''Mokuba fait ses devoirs, une voiture le déposera quand il aura fini.'' inventa Seto pour que le blond ne se doute de rien. ''Je ne suis pas venu que pour ça. Je me suis dit que t'aurais besoin de plus de jeu pour aller avec ta console.'' déclara-t-il en sortant sa mallette plusieurs boites de jeux-vidéos. ''Mokuba les a choisi avec moi ce dimanche.''

''Il ne fallait pas !'' s'écria Joey surpris. ''Je ne peux pas accepter, ces jeux ont du coûter cher.''

''Tu crois vraiment que l'argent est un souci pour moi.'' rétorqua Seto d'une voix ennuyé.

''Non, mais c'est trop.'' insista Joey gêné.

''Alors disons simplement que je laisse ces jeux ici, pour qu'on puisse y jouer ensemble quand je viens.'' marchanda Seto avec un sourire narquois.

''C'est bon tu gagne.'' ri Joey devant tant de détermination mignonne.

Joey proposa à Seto de l'aider à cuisiner le repas, pour ne pas le laisser seul à s'ennuyer dans le salon sans lui. Le brun prit l'offre comme un défi, il n'avait jamais fait de cuisine et voulait quand même montrer à son chiot qu'il était le meilleur partout. Heureusement pour lui, et pour l'estomac de Joey, le blond comprit rapidement son manque de compétence dans le domaine et opta pour un repas froid composé de salade et de sandwich. Dans la frénésie de vouloir la perfection, Seto fit une montagne de sandwich, tous aussi parfait les uns des autres, et il aurait continué si Joey ne l'avait pas arrêter en le jetant de la cuisine.

Le repas froid mis au frigo, les deux amis s'installèrent dans le canapé en attendant l'arrivée de Mokuba. Joey mit un vieux film qui passait à la télé et s'y concentra pour ne pas penser qu'il se trouvait seul avec son béguin dans sa maison, leurs épaules se touchant innocemment.

Quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, Seto se leva en prétextant ouvrir à Mokie pour qu'il puisse continuer de regarder son film. Cependant malgré le fort volume de la télé, le blond entendit plus qu'une paire de pas entrer dans sa maison, et cru entendre la voix de Tristan.

Perplexe, Joey tourna la tête en direction de l'entrée du salon, puis vit tous ces amis debout dans sa maison. Son regard affichait une lueur de trahison en réalisant que Seto l'avait piégé et qu'il avait été trop stupide de penser que le brun veuille passer du temps avec lui.

''J'arrive pas a croire que j'ai été assez stupide.'' grogna Joey à Seto. ''Je te déteste.''

Yugi fut le premier à comprendre que Mokuba leur avait menti, quand il leur avait dit que Joey voulait leur parler d'un truc assez grave, et qu'il voulait que tout le monde soit là pour s'expliquer. Mokuba était même allé chercher Sérénity, il avait du parler lui un long moment avec elle et convaincre sa mère pour que la jeune fille puisse le suivre.

''Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?'' demanda Joey en serrant les poings.

''Grand frère.'' fit la jeune sœur en l'approchant. ''Y'en a marre ! Maintenant tu vas nous dire ce qui ne va pas !

''Sérénity, s'il te plaît pars.'' resta poli Joey en refusant de croiser le regard de sa sœur, la tête baissé et sa frange cachant ses yeux.

''Je vois bien que tu souffre, laisse moi … non, laisse nous t'aider.'' dit-elle en posant une main sur le bras de son frère. ''Mokuba m'a dit à quel point tu l'as aidé lui et son frère … tu les as aidé a renouer leur lien … alors s'il te plaît Joey, dis moi tout, je mérite de savoir. Je suis ta sœur !''

''C'est parce que tu es ma sœur que je ne veux pas te le dire !'' rétorqua Joey en levant la tête, montrant ses yeux remplies de larmes. ''Tu es la dernière personne à qui je veux en parler … je sais que tu vas souffrir, et quel frère je serais si je te faisais pleurer.''

''Parce que tu crois pas que je ne pleure pas ! Ça me fait mal que tu ne me fait pas confiance ! On s'était pas promis de tout ce dire quand je suis revenu !'' cria Sérénity avec rage.

La pièce était silencieuse, jamais il n'avait vu la douce jeune fille crier et montrer une telle colère, même Joey était surpris de se faire disputer par sa petite sœur. Tout ce qu'il pensait, c'est qu'elle le haïssait, qu'elle allait le laisser seul.

''Je ne bougerais pas d'ici ! Je suis aussi têtue que toi !'' s'énerva-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Le cœur de son frère se mit à battre de joie, elle ne le rejetait pas, elle essayait de le comprendre, de l'aider et chacun de ses refus la faisait souffrir, il pouvait le voir dans son regard. Il serra sa petite sœur dans ses bras, et en la sentant faire pareil, le verrou qu'il avait mis en lui pour contenir tout lâcha, il ne retenait plus aucun sanglots ni cri de douleur. Ses jambes tombèrent sous son poids, mais Sérénity ne le lâcha pas, se laissant tomber sur le sol en plaçant ses bras autour de sa tête pour le serrer contre sa poitrine.

''Je suis là, je suis là.'' pleura sa petite sœur en ressentant sa douleur.

Tristan serrait ses poings en sentant des larmes montaient en lui, il était son meilleur ami, mais il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas vu plus tôt la souffrance qu'éprouver Joey. Duke se sentit bien plus coupable à cause de l'incident du midi, il avait réussi à devenir ami avec le blond mais un vrai ami aurait vu derrière ses sourires les larmes. Seto était sorti de la pièce, pour frapper un mur avec ces poings, ne se souciant pas de la douleur. Il regrettait d'avoir fait cette mise en scène, il regrettait de l'avoir fait pleurer, son cœur criait de douleur en voyant le blond si détruit, sans qu'il comprenne d'où venait ce sentiment.

Mais ceux qu'ils souffraient le plus en voyant cette scène étaient Yugi et Téa, ces deux derniers mois, ils n'avaient pas tenté d'affronter Joey pour qu'il leur donne des réponses, ils l'avaient laissé seul dans sa souffrance sans se soucier que leur distance pourrait empirer l'état de Joey. Tout comme Mokuba qui s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir aidé plus tôt.

Joey avait arrêté de pleurer, mais il ne murmurait que des excuses à sa sœur, qui l'écoutait attentivement, avant de s'excuser elle-même de n'être pas venu plus tôt. Joey semblait se calmer, il se sentait enfin prêt à parler, toute l'incertitude et la peur qu'il ressentait en lui, s'était envolé grâce à la voix douce et réconfortante de sa Sérénity.

''Merci … merci de n'avoir pas abandonner un con comme moi.'' dit-il avec une voix rauque. ''Si je refusait de parler …. c'est par honte, j'avais tellement honte de moi.''

''Tu es certain, on peux comprendre que tu veuille attendre.'' dit Téa.

''Ça à l'air difficile à dire … je veux savoir, mais prends ton temps.'' ajouta Tristan.

''C'est une longue histoire.'' souffla Joey en prenant des respirations. ''Ne restez pas debout, venez, y'a de la place pour tout le monde.''

La bande et Sérénity s'installèrent dans le grand canapé, tandis que Joey prit place dans le plus petit à leur droite. Mais avant de parler, il remarqua l'absence de Seto et Mokuba et s'en inquiéta, croyant que le brun était parti à cause de ce qui lui avait dit.

Mais ces derniers entra dans le salon, l'un avec un plateau contenant des cafés et des jus de fruit pour tout le monde, et l'autre avec des boites de gâteaux. Ils posèrent tout sur la table basse et allèrent s'asseoir, Mokuba sur un fauteuil et Seto à coté de Joey.

''Seto, tu t'es fait quoi au mains.'' s'écria Joey en voyant les jointures des ses doigts rouges et éraflés.

''J'ai évacuer ma colère contre ton mur.'' répondit Seto d'un ton morne comme si c'était normal. ''Je paierais la réparation.''

Joey couru hors de la pièce et revenue en tenant un boite ornée d'une croix rouge. Il sorti de quoi nettoyer les plaies, et faire des pansements, puis arracha les mains du brun pour commencer à les soigner.

''Idiot.'' souffla Joey en appuyant fort avec le coton imbibé d’antiseptique.

''Aie.'' siffla Seto en grimaçant.

''Ne bouge pas, j'ai pas fini.'' grogna Joey en commençant à poser les pansements. ''Comment tu peux te faire ça ? Je ne sais pas à quelle force tu as frappé mon mur, mais tu as de la chance que tes doigts fins ne se soient pas brisés.''

''Désolé, je n'allais pas me taper la tête contre le mur, j'ai ai trop besoin pour charmer mes pigeons d'investisseurs.'' plaisanta Seto avec un air sérieux.

''Interdiction de plaisanter dans cette maison.'' ri Joey en ignorant le choc parcourant ses amis.

''Avoue qu'elle était drôle.'' ajouta Seto en souriant.

''Pas le moins du monde.'' nia Joey.

''Tu as ri.'' fit la constatation Seto.

''Regarde ce que ton humour a fait.'' ri Joey en montrant l'autre canapé. ''Ils ne rient pas.''

''On s'en fout ! C'est toi que j'essaye de faire rire chiot.'' rétorqua Seto avec un sourire narquois. ''Maintenant que mes mains vont mieux, et que les boissons et gâteaux sont servis, tu n'as aucune excuse pour te lever et t'enfuir par la fenêtre des toilettes.''

''Merci de me mettre plus de pression.'' bouda Joey en se demandant si il était si évident, puis se souvenu que comme Seto le voyait dans ses rêves, il le connaissait très bien.

''Arrêtez de flirter !'' s'écria Mokuba en souriant.

''Toi t'es mort dés qu'on en a fini.'' informa Joey avec un sourire innocent.

''Tu ne touche pas à mon petit frère.'' le coupa Seto en fronçant les sourcils.

''Grand frère.'' fit Mokie ému.

''C'est ma responsabilité de le tuer.'' termina Seto regardant son petit frère.

''Je plaisantais ! Je voulais juste détendre l'atmosphère.'' paniqua Mokuba.

''Bon, je pense qu'il faut que je commence.'' soupira Joey en perdant son sourire. ''Il y a 2 mois, j'ai tenter de mettre fin à mes jours.'' avoua-t-il avec difficulté.

En voyant le silence restait mettre des lieux, Joey continua de parler, racontant comment tout avait commencé : le divorce de ses parents et la perte de sa seule amie et sœur, Sérénity. Il leur raconta en détail la maltraitance que lui faisait subir son père, à la fois physique et mental, le fait qu'il était en charge de toutes les dépenses et de toutes les tâches ménagères depuis ses 10 ans, en plus des dettes de jeux et d'alcool de son père. Il leur avoua que le seul moyen de gagner de l'argent enfant, était soit de voler des petits commerces qui ne se douteraient pas d'un enfant, soit de proposer ses services d'homme de ménage aux prostituées de son quartier. Et malgré tout l'argent qu'il apportait, il lui arrivait de dormir dans la rue ou chez les prostituées qui se payaient ses services de nettoyages.

Il se tut un instant pour reprendre son souffle, puis continua avec honte en avouant qu'il avait été jaloux de ses amis en couples, car la personne dont il était amoureux l'avait sans le vouloir repoussé. La douleur qui contenait toutes ces années en lui, s'ajoutant au rejet et la croyance que personne ne pourrait l'aimer, l'avait conduit à désirer mourir.

Mais avant qu'un seul de ses amis ne commence à poser des question, il continua de parler, mais cette fois avec de la joie dans la voix. Il parla de Sophia qui l'avait trouvé sur le sol de la cuisine et appelé les urgences, de sa présence dans l'ambulance et à son réveil, le veillant comme une mère. Il rit en leur disant qu'elle n'avait pas cherché à nier d'être sa mère quand le docteur était venue la voir avec les résultats de son examen. Joey enchaîna en déclarant que Sophia avait tout mis en œuvre que son père soit jugé rapidement et ne puisse plus jamais lui faire du mal, lui servant de soutien morale pendant toutes les étapes qui ont suivi.

Cette femme, sa lueur dans les ténèbres, avait accepté d'être sa tutrice légal, et lui avait payé cette maison pour qu'il ne retourne pas dans le quartier remplie de mauvais souvenirs. Elle lui trouva le meilleur psychologue, qu'il allait voir une fois par semaine, car il n'avait plus à porter le masque d'une personne forte et heureuse pour ne pas laisser son père le détruire. Joey expliqua la raison de son éloignement envers eux, que la thérapie était plus dure que prévu, qu'il rencontrait beaucoup de difficulté à se reconstruire en tant que personne, et d'oublier les mauvaises habitudes que son père avait ancré en lui.

''J'avais peur de votre réaction … j'avais honte … pas de moi ou de ma vie, mais de n'avoir jamais rien fait pour lutter contre mon père. Je ressens encore cette honte de l'avoir laisser me détruire, de l'avoir laissé me manipuler … j'ai accepté mon sort en pensant que c'était normal que je souffre, et même maintenant, j'ai du mal à accepter le fait d'être bien traité par Sophia.'' avoua Joey. ''Elle fait une superbe mère pour moi, elle m'appelle tout les soirs et m’envoie beaucoup d'argent pour subvenir à mes besoins, malgré ses voyages à l'étranger pour son entreprise, quand elle est au Japon, elle passe tout son temps avec moi. Je ne la mérite pas … je sais qu'elle ne me fera pas de mal, mais les rares fois où mon père était gentil avec moi, ce n'était que pour mieux me faire mal après.''

''Pourquoi tu nous as jamais rien dit ?'' demanda Yugi en essuyant ses larmes.

''J'avais honte, je pensais vraiment que je ne méritais que la souffrance.'' répondit Joey honnêtement. ''Je n'ai pas connu une enfance joyeuse, j'ai oublié ce que c'était d'être aimé … mon psy suppose que je voyais la douleur comme une marque d'amour dans mon inconscient et c'est ce qui as alterner mon jugement sur les mauvais traitement que je subissais. Je voulais l'amour de mon père, qu'importe les formes qu'il prenait.'' dit-il en essayant de se souvenir des paroles exactes. ''Mais je vais mieux, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas normal.''

''Pourquoi je n'ai pas été au courant ? Maman aurait du être mise au courant.'' déclara Sérénity perplexe.

''Euh …'' hésita Joey à lui dire la vérité sur leur mère.

''Joey, ne me cache rien s'il te plait.'' demanda sa petite sœur avec un regard déterminé.

''Maman a abandonné tout ces droits parentales me concernant le jour du divorce.'' avoua Joey en détournant le regard. ''Elle n'a jamais voulu de garçon … tu étais jeune à l'époque, elle s'arrangeait pour que personne ne remarque rien … Maman non cette femme me punissait souvent pour rien, j'avais joué avec toi, j'allais au lit sans manger ; je te prenais un crayon pour te faire un dessin, elle m'enfermait nu dans la cave la nuit … un jour Papa a découvert ce qu'elle me faisait et il a demandé le divorce. Papa nous voulait tous les deux, et Maman s'est arrangé pour qu'il perde son travail tout en lui donnant une mauvaise réputation dans la ville avant de partir.'' expliqua Joey avec regret. ''C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas détester totalement Papa, il a commencé à boire parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour toi, il s'en voulait de n'avoir rien vu et de ne pas pouvoir te protéger de notre mère si elle faisait du mal maintenant que tu étais loin de nous. Pour ne plus penser, il buvait et jouait, mais l'alcool n'apporte rien de bon … au final Papa a commencé à me dire que tout était de ma faute, et je l'ai cru.''

''Je n'arrive pas à y croire.'' dit-elle perdue ne croyant pas que sa gentille mère ait pu faire cela.

''Sophia n'est pas au courant, je ne voulais pas qu'elle porte en justice ces faits.'' expliqua Joey. ''Si elle l'avait fait, tu aurais découvert cela, tu aurais été envoyé dans un orphelinat … le juge n'aurait pas pu donner ta garde à Sophia, tu es trop jeune pour une femme qui n'est pas souvent à la maison.''

''Je suis désolé d'avoir été un con avec toi ce midi, j'étais tellement inquiet et je croyais que tu ne voulais plus de nous.'' déclara Duke en regardant le sol. ''Je pense que j'étais jaloux de Kaiba … tu ne souriais plus depuis 2 mois et il revient pour que tu retrouve un semblant de vie. Tu restais collé prêt de lui, et quand tu as dit que tu partirai de la table si il le faisait … je me suis senti en colère contre toi.''

''Eh bien, c'est parce que samedi, on a passé l’après-midi ensemble avec Mokuba, il tenait à ce que son idiot de frère passe du temps avec lui.'' expliqua Joey en souriant pendant que Seto levait les yeux aux ciels. ''Comme Mokuba se réfugiait chez moi et refusait de partir, il est resté à jouer aux jeux-vidéos avec moi.''

''Et ne simplifie pas les choses !'' s'exclama Mokuba avec un sourire narquois. ''Tu m'as dit que tu ne détestait pas Seto, qu'au contraire tu l'appréciais beaucoup !''

''Et toi tu déforme mes mots !'' cria Joey rouge comme une tomate. ''Seto en clair, nos combat m'aidaient à extériorisé la colère que je ressentais envers mon père. Il me traitait toujours comme un chien, alors c'était facile de t'utiliser comme un substitut.'' dit-il en regardant le brun assis à coté de lui. ''Je suis désolé de l'avoir fait …''

''Je ne te déteste pas.'' dit Seto comme pour lui rappeler.

''Je le sais, sinon tu aurais pu me faire bien pire que quelques bleus et insultes.'' ri Joey en plissant les yeux.

Seto utilisa tout le contrôle qu'il avait sur ses émotions pour ne pas rougir, il en voulait au blond de le faire réagir ainsi. Même si son visage n'affichait pas ses émotions, son cœur lui, se mit à s'accélérer à la vue du blond.

_''Comment son chiot ne pouvait pas voir à quel point il est mignon quand il sourit ?'' se demanda Seto._

''En clair, ce que le chiot veux dire, c'est qu'on s'est jamais détesté et comme on l'a remarqué, on est devenu amis assez rapidement.'' simplifia Seto en s'appuyant sur le dossier du canapé, mettant un bras dessus et passant derrière Joey.

''Les amis n’appellent pas leur amis par un mot dégradant.'' repris Téa en fronçant les sourcils.

''Chiot, tu n'aime pas que je t'appelle Chiot ?'' demanda Seto avec une voix amusée.

''Moi j'aime bien.'' ri Joey en rougissant légèrement. ''Les chiots sont mignons donc je suis mignon, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Oui.'' répondit Seto avec un voix plus aigu, en détournant le regard avec du rose aux joues.

La réponse fit sourire chaleureusement Joey, qui était toujours inconscient des sentiments naissants de son béguin pour lui. Bientôt son estomac se mit à grogner, et Joey proposa a ses amis de rester manger avec lui, car il avait une montagne de nourriture à écouler à cause de Seto. Il se leva pour aller les chercher dans le frigo, heureux de passer la soirée avec les personnes qui comptaient pour lui.

''Je croyais que tu détestais cuisiner.'' taquina Mokuba avec sourire espiègle.

''Joey m'a demandé de l'aide.'' se défendit Seto en rougissant.

_''Oh mon dieu !'' pensa le reste de la pièce. ''Seto Kaiba craque pour Joey !''_

Joey revenu avec littéralement une montagne de sandwich, ignorant la découverte que ses amis venaient de découvrir concernant son nouvel ami. Les autres comprenaient mieux le comportement amical du froid PDG envers leur Joey, mais aucun d'entre eux aurait cru qu'il pourrait tomber amoureux de Joey. Comme si le PDG était devin, il se tourna vers eux en leur lançant un regard noir 'Parlez et vous êtes mort !', et vu comment il traitait les dernières personnes qui avaient osé l'emmerder au lycée, Yugi et les autres prièrent pour Joey, car ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour lui.

Ils passèrent une partie de la soirée à jouer aux jeux vidéos, se défiant dans des combats d'arcades pour savoir qui était le meilleur à Street Fighter, tout en mangeant. Au final personne ne tomba malade de la cuisine de Kaiba, ce qui avait bien entendu nourri l'énorme égo du PDG. Le restant de la soirée se déroula sur un jeu de karakoé, et comme personne ne voulait s'humilier en chantant, Mokuba avait mis le nom de tous dans un chapeau et Sérénity piochait les victimes.

Duke avait voulu chanter OTN Gigantic, mais qu'il ne put le faire car les grands frères l'avaient jeter loin du micro, voulant protéger l'innocence de leurs frère et sœur. Téa à la surprise de tous, avait chanté Megitsune de BabyMetal tout en faisant la chorégraphie, pendant que Yugi l'applaudissait. Tristan chanta un chanson d'amour cliché à Sérénity, qui ignorait les moqueries du reste du groupe, pour apprécier le moment. Mokuba avait réussi à piocher le nom de son frère, mais Seto étant malin avec choisi une musique traditionnelle sans parole, c'est à se demander pourquoi cette musique se trouvait dans un jeu de karakoé.

Entre chaque victime, le reste du groupe s'amusait noter leurs performances, se prenant pour des directeurs de maison de disque ou de chanteurs populaires. Pour le moment, Téa était la grande gagnante, mais il restait encore un nom à tirer. Comme dernière victime de la soirée, Joey fut désigné par la main traître de Sérénity, qui voulait vraiment entendre chanter son grand frère. Eh ouais les deux dernier tirages était truqué, mais ça les grands frères n'avaient pas être au courant.

Joey parcouru les listes de musique proposées par le jeu et tomba sur une chanson dont le titre était ''Qui es-tu ?''. Curieux, il lu les paroles, qui correspondait à sa situation, à lui et Seto, et décida que c'est ce qu'il voulait réellement chanter, pour évacuer ce qu'il ressentait pour Seto. Il espérait que ce dernier comprenne le message, et lança la musique.

Les premières notes de piano sonnèrent dans le salon, et tous était curieux de savoir quelle sorte de musique allait chanter Joey. Puis quand les premières paroles apparurent à l'écran, Joey se mit à chanter au rythme de la musique et des émotions qu'elle lui transmettait.

**On ne se connaît pas encore, non**

**Mais je sais déjà tout sur toi**

**Les anges dans mes rêves me disent ton nom**

**Mais au réveil tu n'es pas près de moi**

**Mais qui es-tu, et où est-ce que tu es ?**

**Ça fait longtemps que je t'attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**Est-ce que tu es vraie ou bien juste un fantasme ?**

**Cette idée m'effraie, je sens couler les larmes**

Sérénity fut étonnée en constatant que son frère avait choisi une chanson d'amour triste. Il avait parlé d'un amour qui l'avait rejeté et elle se demandait si il chantait pour cette personne, qu'il semblait encore aimer.

**Sans toi mon cœur pleure, il ne chante plus,**

**Et ma tête est ailleurs, elle ne pense plus,**

**J'ai le souffle court, le cœur enrhumé**

**Et tout mes rêves tour à tour partent en fumée**

**L'avenir est-il tracé ? Pire que le passé ?**

**Je me retire … c'en est assez …**

**Trop de temps perdu sans toi**

**C'est juste un monde sans vertu … sans toi**

Téa s'imaginait à la place du garçon de la musique, et savait que c'était ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand Atem était parti. Bien que plus tard, elle réalisa que Yugi était bien la réincarnation d'Atem et mais qu'elle l'aimait bien plus que le pharaon. Elle se demanda si c'était ce que ressentait Joey en ce moment-même.

**Je recherche ce regard que je ne connais pas**

**Tous les soirs sur le visage de chaque femme que je vois**

**Et je noie mes pourquoi dans deux doigts de vodka, mais**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, toi et moi, moi j'y crois**

Tristan ne pouvait qu'être d'accord, à la seconde où il avait vu Sérénity, il avait su qu'elle serait la femme de sa vie. Par respect pour Joey, il avait tenté d'oublier sa beauté en cherchant une femme de son âge aussi belle qu'elle, mais en vain, aucune fille n'était l'égale que la petite sœur de son meilleur ami. Il avait cru en leur amour et au final, ni sa mère, ni Joey ne s'était opposé à leur relation.

**Qui es-tu ?**

**Je t'aime tellement**

**Qui es-tu ?**

**Je t'aime tellement**

**Qui es-tu ? Qui es-tu ?**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, toi et moi, moi j'y crois**

**Qui es-tu ?**

**Je t'aime tellement**

**Qui es-tu ?**

**Je t'aime tellement**

**Qui es-tu ? Qui es-tu ?**

**Mais peut-être t'es juste une idée dans ma tête, mais je t'aime**

Mokuba pouvait sentir à travers la musique l'intensité des sentiments qu'éprouvait Joey pour son frère, un grand amour qui lui déchirait la poitrine quand il le croyait n'être qu'un rêve. Il espérait que Seto comprenne le message, ils méritaient d'être heureux ensemble dans la réalité au lieu de l'être dans leurs rêves.

**Le temps passe, passe dans le sablier**

**Et nos enfants ne sont plus qu'une vague idée**

**Elle ne veux pas me quitter, ça me rends fou à lier**

**Quand je repense à toutes ces femmes que je n'ai pas aimé**

**Mon cœur, et tous ces hommes que tu as cru aimé**

**J'aurais voulu aider ton cœur à ne plus saigner**

Duke ne put repenser à son ex-fiancée, il l'avait quitté de peur de s'engager, mais en réalité il avait surtout peur de ne être capable de l'aimer correctement. Il la blessait quand il sortait avec ses fangirls et la trompait avec quelques gestes d'affection qu'il offrait à n'importe quelle fille. Elle avait voulu lui faire pareil, le rendre jaloux, mais ce fut elle qui se blessa le plus en essayant d'aimer d'autres hommes que lui. Le joueur de dé aurait voulu être ce gars de la chanson, capable d'aimer et de regretter.

**Ces rêves ont l'air trop vrais**

**Tu es trop près, mais en vrai je t'ai pas trouvé**

**Quel age as-tu ? Es-tu brune ou blonde ?**

**Vis-tu dans ma rue ? Ou à l'autre bout du monde ?**

**Me vois-tu dans tes rêves comme je te vois moi ?**

**On ne se connaît pas … quoi, qu'est-ce que tu crois toi ?**

**Laisse moi t'offrir un tango et une rose**

**Et prend tout ce que j'ai même si ce n'est pas grand chose**

**On ne se connaît pas, pourtant je t'aime tellement**

**Et où que tu sois, t'inquiète mon cœur … je t'attends**

Alors que le son d'une horloge se fit entendre dans la musique accompagnant le piano, Yugi fit la même réalisation que Sérénity, Joey s'identifiait au garçon de la chanson, en fait il avait l'impression que Joey chantait comme si la personne qu'il aimait se trouvait en ce moment même devant lui.

**Qui es-tu ?**

**Je t'aime tellement**

**Qui es-tu ?**

**Je t'aime tellement**

**Qui es-tu ? Qui es-tu ?**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, toi et moi, moi j'y crois**

**Qui es-tu ?**

**Je t'aime tellement**

**Qui es-tu ?**

**Je t'aime tellement**

**Qui es-tu ? Qui es-tu ?**

**Mais peut-être t'es juste une idée dans ma tête, mais je t'aime**

Seto ne pouvait détourner son regard de Joey, chacune de ses paroles résonnaient dans son cœur et sa tête. Il connaissait bien cette musique, il l'écoutait souvent ces derniers temps quand il pensait au jeune homme vivant dans ses rêves, celui qu'il aimait à la folie, celui dont il connaissait chaque centimètre de son corps, celui qui le rendait vivant … celui qui lui manquait énormément. Un jour, le jeune homme lui avait avoué ses sentiments, mais au lieu de répondre la même chose, il rejeta ce rêve trop beau pour lui

_''Tu me manque …'' se dit Seto en pensant a son seul amour. ''2 mois sans toi, je sais que je dois passer à autre chose … mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toi. Je te désire encore, alors pourquoi tu ne reviens plus hanter mes rêves ?''_

Il regarda Joey essuyer quelques larmes après avoir fini de chanter, avec un petit sourire en le fixant. Pendant que les autres le félicitaient pour sa performance, Joey regardait dans ses yeux avec un regard légèrement déçu, avant de baisser les yeux, affichant une petite mine en se tournant vers ses amis.

Avant que Mokuba décide qui avait gagné le karakoé, Joey déclara que la soirée était fini et qu'il serait plus sage d'aller dormir en sachant qu'il y avait encore école le lendemain. Rien qu'à la mention de cette dernière, ils râlaient contre lui, mais acceptèrent l'invitation à dormir chez lui.

Mokuba et Duke iraient dans la première chambre d'ami, Sérénity et Tristan dans la seconde chambre d'ami mais avec l'avertissement de ne rien faire cette nuit. Joey donna la chambre de Sophia à Yugi et Téa, en leur chuchotant discrètement en leur faisant un clin d’œil, qu'ils pouvaient utiliser sa salle de bain personnelle si ils le souhaitaient.

Il ne restait qu'une chambre, la sienne, qu'il allait partager avec Seto, si la chanson n'avait pas suffit à convaincre son béguin de son identité, alors il jouera tout ces atouts si il le faut. Mais quand tous les autres allèrent dans leurs chambres, Seto était resté assis sur le canapé, toujours pris dans ses pensées. Quand le blond posa sa main sur son épaule, Seto eu un sursaut, ce qui étonna bien sur Joey. Le PDG n'était pas une personne facile à surprendre, même dans leurs rêves, Seto restait imperturbable.

''Viens, tu dois dormir un peu.'' fit Joey en tirant le brun vers lui.

''Je crois que je vais dormir dans le canapé, je ne voudrais pas te déranger.'' refusa Seto croyant qu'il était en train de tromper le jeune homme de ces rêves.

''Seto Kaiba.'' commença Joey en fronçant les sourcils. ''Tu ne vas pas dormir dans le canapé, tu risque de passer une mauvaise nuit.''

Refusant de voir son plan être compromis Joey attrapa le poignet de son futur petit ami et le conduit rapidement dans sa chambre avant que l'autre commence à se plaindre. Seto se laissa faire surtout à cause de la fatigue, et ne comprenait pas les actions de son chiot, pourquoi il tenait tant à dormir avec lui.

Joey était énervé que son béguin soi-disant intelligent n'ai toujours pas compris son message, sa déclaration d'amour. Merde il avait dit tous ces 'Je t'aime tellement.'' en le regardant lui et uniquement lui, comment il pouvait être autant aveugle.

Une fois dans la chambre, le blond jeta le brun sur son lit et ferma la porte derrière lui, puis s'appuya dessus en regardant Seto le regardait les yeux écarquillés en essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de son chiot.

''Je peux te poser une question ? Comment était ma chanson ? As-tu aimé ?'' questionna Joey en refusant de pleurer de frustration. ''D'après toi pourquoi j'ai choisi cette chanson ?''

''Chiot … qu'y-a-t-il ?'' demanda Seto inquiet en voyant des larmes se former dans le regard du blond.

''J'ai chanté cette chanson pour cet homme que j'aime tellement.'' commença Joey avec une voix fébrile. ''Je ne le connais qu'a travers mes rêves, mais cela me suffit pour l'aimer tellement que cela m'a déchiré le cœur, que son rejet m'a poussé au suicide !''

_''Non ce n'est pas possible.'' pensa Seto._

''Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, notre amour ne mène nulle part … tu ne dois même pas exister. C'est ces mots exactes, ce qu'il m'a dit !'' pleura Joey. ''Moi aussi, je le croyais irréel, trop bien pour moi, mais je l'aime encore … Puis j'ai découvert qu'il n'était si irréel que ça, qu'il était juste là devant moi depuis tout ce temps !''

_''Joey n'est pas le jeune homme de mes rêves … l'amour dans mes rêves n'est qu'un rêve …'' refusa Seto de voir la vérité par peur._

''J'existe ! Il existe ! Alors pourquoi il me rejette encore ? Pourquoi il ne me voit pas comme je le vois ! Nos rêves n'étaient-ils pas importants pour lui ?'' s'exclama Joey en marchant jusqu'à arriver devant son lit.

''Je suis réel Seto, alors pourquoi tu ne m'aime plus ?'' demanda-t-il en montant sur le lit.

''Je …'' commença Seto en regardant Joey monter sur ces genoux, le faisant rougir.

''Chut.'' murmura Joey en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres tout en se posant bien à l'aise sur les hanches de Seto. ''Je sais tout de toi, comme tu sais tout de moi, nous nous sommes toujours tout dit. Alors demande-moi une chose que personne, même pas Mokuba connaît ? Une information que seul le garçon de tes rêves peut connaître ?''

Seto déglutit et rougit malgré lui, le chiot était si sexy avec cette voix lente et suave, pressant son corps contre le sien, jouant avec lui. Il savait quelle question poser, mais il avait peur de la prononcer, peur que Joey ne puisse pas y répondre, peur qu'au final, l'amour de ses rêves n'existe pas.

''Je te connais.'' fit Joey en passant ses bras autour du cou du brun. ''Je sais quelle question tu as en tête ?'' continua-t-il en se collant contre Seto, posant ses lèvres non loin de son oreille. ''Combien de cicatrice se trouve sur ton dos ?''

''Je n'ai pas de cicatrice.'' déclara Seto faiblement.

''Tu les as fait retiré l'année dernière, le jour de ton anniversaire.'' continua Joey alors que Seto se figea. ''Le chirurgien attendait tes 17 ans pour le faire, tu as du le payer assez grassement car à l'origine il voulait que tu sois majeur. Mais bon, tu as toujours eu ce que tu voulais.'' ri Joey en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son dragon. ''Tu avais 14 cicatrices dans le dos, une en protégeant Mokuba à l'orphelinat des plus grands, et 13 infligées par Gozaburo. Parmi les 13, 7 causées par des coups de fouets, 4 avec des couteaux et 2 par balles.''

''Tu es réel.'' réalisa Seto surpris.

''Oui mon Dragon.'' répondit le blond en s'écartant du brun pour le regarder dans les yeux.

''Je t'ai brisé le cœur, je t'ai du mal Chiot.'' se rappela Seto avec culpabilité.

''Un mal nécessaire je pense.'' insista Joey en posant sa main sur la joue de son amant. ''J'ai regretté ma tentative de suicide, à mes yeux je te savais réel, quelque part dans ce monde à m'attendre … et pourtant j'ai fait ça. Je m'en veux … mais si je ne l'avais pas fait, nous nous auriez jamais rencontré en dehors des rêves … alors ce n'est pas ta faute, j'ai été faible.''

''Ne dis pas ça, tu es la personne la plus forte que je connais.'' affirma Seto collant son front contre celui de son Chiot. ''Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement Joey.''

''Je t'aime aussi Seto.''

''Je t'ai fait attendre, je te promets de me rattraper.'' s'excusa Seto en passant ses bras autour de la taille de son chiot.

''Commence déjà par m'embrasser Dragon.'' ordonna Joey en bougeant ses hanches par désir.

Les lèvres de Seto se posèrent avidement sur celle de son amant, tout en serrant ce dernier contre lui en plaçant une main sur sa nuque, utilisant sa langue pour dominer et diriger le baiser. Joey se laissa faire, il avait tellement regarder cette bouche ces derniers jours en imaginant tous ce qu'elle allait lui faire. La passion ainsi que l'agressivité de Seto, rendant le pauvre blond faible, comme si son amant lui aspirait son énergie. Il pouvait s'entendre gémir de plaisir, il espérait que les autres dormaient, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas contenir sa voix.

Mettant fin au baiser intense entre eux, Seto regarda avec un sourire narquois la vue alléchante que son chiot lui offrait. Les lèvres du blond rouges et gonflées par le baiser étaient encore entrouverte, réclamant un autre baiser. Dans ses yeux à moitié fermé de plaisir luisaient luxure et désir, comme il aimait voir son chiot dans cet état, totalement soumis sous ses affections.

Il voulait le réclamer maintenant, lui montrer qu'il n'appartenait qu'à lui, mais il devait se contenir, ils n'étaient pas seul dans la maison et la chambre n'était pas insonorisé. Bien sur, faire hurler de plaisir le blond en plus de son nom, était très tentant pour montrer que le blond était pris, surtout il n'aimait pas le regard de Duke sur son chiot. Mais Mokuba se trouvait dans la chambre d’à coté et s'il faisait quoi que ce soit, il savait que son petit frère allait en parler pendant une année entière.

''Chiot, ce soir on dort.'' dit le Dragon en s'allongeant, tenant le blond contre lui.

''Mais …'' ronchonna le Chiot en ôtant la chemise de son amant.

''Ta sœur est là, et mon petit frère est là.'' dit-il en l'embrassant avec tendresse. ''On peux faire ça un autre jour, je te quitterais jamais, je t'aime trop.'' fini en posant sa tête sur celle de son amant.

''Bonne nuit mon Dragon.'' bailla Joey en se serrant contre la poitrine de Seto.

''Bonne nuit mon Chiot.'' souffla Seto avant de s'endormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enfin !!! Je suis sur que vous avez aimé la fin de l'histoire, ce chapitre riche en émotion me comble de bonheur. J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait de Joey un séducteur jouant un peu avec son Dragon, mais je n'avais pas envie de créer plus de tension entre eux : si je n'avais pas fait la scène dans la chambre, j'aurais du écrire plus de chapitre pour parler de l'évolution de leurs sentiments, de la réalisation de Seto concernant l'homme de ses rêves, trouver des idées pour rendre le texte toujours plus amusant, et devoir créer des conflits entre nos deux amoureux. Tout ça j'avais pas envie de le faire !!! Je voulais les réunir au plus vite, et ne dite pas que l'amour ne peux pas être rapide : le coup de foudre existe !
> 
> Même si l'histoire est fini, il y a un épilogue qui vous attends mes chers amis !


	6. Épilogue : L'avenir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une réunion entre amis après la remise des diplômes, avant qu'ils prennent des chemins différents, des avenirs différents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je crois que je suis folle, vous allez comprendre en lisant.

**Épilogue : L'avenir**

****o o o (/(°x°)\\) o o o** **

La bande venait de recevoir leurs diplômes plus tôt dans la journée et pour fêter cela, Ils avaient décidé d'organiser une fête le soir même dans le manoir de Seto. Depuis son intégration dans la bande, son manoir était devenu un point de rencontre pour eux, au grand désarroi du dit propriétaire. Mais bon, même si il refusait toujours de l'admettre, il les aimait bien ses amis, ils le rendaient meilleur en plus de son amant.

Kaiba regarda son amour rire avec Tristan et Sérénity, ce qui le fit un sourire, car les derniers mois n'ont pas été faciles pour Joey à cause de nombreuses choses qui sont arrivées. Les traumatismes de son enfance seront toujours présents dans un coin de sa tête, mais grâce au soutien des leurs amis et son amant, mais aussi de son psy et de Sophia, à ne plus laisser la passé dicter sa vie, et accepte enfin tout l'amour que Seto voulait lui donner.

Il passa son regard sur la petite sœur de son amour, la jeune fille gardait le sourire et rayonnait de bonheur à coté de son petit ami Tristan, malgré la présence d'un fauteuil roulant. Les yeux bleus de Seto s’assombrirent en repensant à l'origine de l'état de Sérénity, le lendemain de la soirée improvisée, Mokuba avait ramené la jeune fille chez elle et elle allait très bien à ce moment-là. Puis plus aucune nouvelle d'elle pendant une dizaine de jour, pas de message ou d'appel, Tristan était allé voir sa mère, mais cette dernière disait que Sérénity ne voulait voir personne et qu'ils allaient quitter Domino City.

Le jour même de sa visite, Tristan avait eu un message vocal sur son répondeur, quelques secondes où une voix faible et en larmes demandait à l'aide avant d'entendre la même voix hurler de douleur. Seto avait fourni toute son aide pour retrouver la jeune fille, et dans l'heure qui suivit, cette dernière était en sécurité dans la clinique privée appartenant à sa société, mais totalement sauve. Une commotion cérébrale, légère malnutrition, des marques de coup de talon partout sur son corps, et les os des jambes brisés.

La mère de famille avait vite été arrêté, mais ne se sentait pas coupable, elle prétextait qu'elle devait punir sa fille qui avait osé lui désobéir. Seto était prêt à tout pour aider la sœur de son chiot, mais Sophia fut plus rapide que lui, car dans l'heure qui a suivi son arrestation, la mère avait été jugé et condamné dans un tribunal légitime, et la garde de Sérénity fut donné à Sophia pour que la fratrie puisse être de nouveau ensemble.

Le brun mentirait si il n'avait pas été jaloux que Joey passait tout son temps avec sa petite sœur les jours qui ont suivi, mais il comprenait, si cela avait été Mokuba, il aurait réagi pareil. Et il essayait encore de soudoyer Sophia pour connaître sa technique secrète, même lui n'avait jamais réussi à obtenir un jugement aussi vite. Au moins maintenant il connaissait une règle fondamental de la vie : Toujours se méfier des belles-mères, rien n'est aussi puissant qu'une mère en colère.

Sérénity allait beaucoup mieux, Sophia lui avait payé toutes les opérations nécessaires pour ces jambes, ainsi que les séances de rééducation. Dans quelques mois, la jeune fille pourrait commencer marcher, mais pour l'instant elle profitait d'être porté comme une princesse par son prince charmant Tristan. Cette épreuve les avait rapproché et au final Joey arrêta de crier sur Tristan quand il les voyait se comporter comme un couple.

L'attention du PDG se tourna vers une autre paire, Téa et Yugi se trouvaient assis sur le canapé, se dévorant des yeux avec amour. La jeune fille allait, dans une semaine, partir en Amérique pour rentrer dans une école de danse réputé, et cela inquiétait les amoureux. La distance, le décalage horaire, les horaires compliqués que l'école imposait au nouveaux, tout ça allait être un frein à leur relation. C'est pour cette raison que Yugi était venu le voir en secret pour lui demander de l'aide, le petit homme ne voulait pas profiter de Seto et de son influence, mais réussi à lui demander si il pouvait s'arranger pour lui décrocher un entretien dans une grosse université se trouvant dans la même ville que l'école de sa petite amie.

Même si Seto détestait qu'on essaye de profiter de lui, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Yugi faire une demande égoïste. Il avait contacté une de ses connaissances, lui avait parlé de Yugi et son grand intérêt pour l'histoire ancienne égyptienne provoqué par son grand père archéologue important dans le milieu. Il n'eut même pas à menacer ou soudoyer que Yugi avait été accepté grâce au nom de son grand père. Malheureusement pour Yugi, il ne partirait en Amérique que dans 2 mois, mais au moins il pourra continuer de vivre leur idylle là-bas.

''Que fais-tu dans ton coin ?'' demanda Duke en l'approchant.

Si il devait choisir parmi ses amis, celui qui avait le plus évolué ces derniers mois, il choisirait le joueur de dé. Ce dernier s'était rendu compte de plusieurs choses sur lui après avoir accompagné Joey à un rendez-vous chez le psy, qui s'était amusé à l'analyser pendant que le chiot était sorti répondre à un appel.

Sa fierté blessé par l'analyse, l'avait conduit à aller voir le psy pour lui prouver le contraire à son sujet, mais au final ce dernier avait raison à son sujet. Duke sortait avec beaucoup de fille parce qu'il se sentait à l'aise avec elles, mais pas pour les raisons qu'il pensait nourrir envers elles. Il aimait les jolies choses et il lui arrivait d'acheter des articles mignons ou des vêtements pour ses petites amies. Elles lui disaient toujours qu'il avait bons goût pour un homme, alors pourquoi il lui arrivait de penser qu'il serait bien plus jolie qu'elles dans cette chemise délicate ou cette jupe courte.

Duke était une femme dans le corps d'un homme, il aimait donc les hommes comme toute femme normale. Malgré ses nombreuses copines, il était encore vierge et vraiment inexpérimenté dans l'amour, comme l'avait prouvé sa relation avec son ex-fiancée. Toutes ses réalisations avaient rendu Duke assez timide et pudique au début, mais grâce aux conseils du psy, il acceptait de se montrer entièrement au monde sans honte.

Duke au lycée portait l'uniforme des filles, et étrangement il avait été plutôt facilement accueilli par ses camarades de classe, surtout parce que personne n'osait contrarié les amis de Seto Kaiba. En dehors, il portait que des robes ou jupes, pas un seul pantalon depuis son coming out.

''Je pensais à ces derniers mois.'' répondit Kaiba toujours avec son ton habituel, mais maintenant ses amis savait qu'il n'était pas si froid en vrai. ''Tu t'es enfin mis en couple ?''

''Quoi ?!'' parut choqué Duke. ''Comment tu sais ça ?'' chuchota le joueur de dé.

''Tu semble plus heureux, c'est dérangeant.'' termina Seto en plaisantant, se dirigeant vers son amant.

''Qu'est-ce qui est dérangeant ?'' demanda Joey en faisant un place à Seto.

''Duke est en couple.'' lâcha Seto avec un sourire narquois pendant que ce dernier crier des menaces de mort à son encontre.

Tout le monde commençait à le charrier à ce sujet, mais surtout il voulait savoir qui osait sortir avec leur ami mais sans avoir leurs consentements. Plusieurs gars avaient essayé de se faire Duke seulement pour jouer, ce qui ne plaisait pas au groupe, depuis chaque copain devait faire face au amis du joueur de dé.

''Moi je sais qui c'est.'' dit Mokuba en entra dans la salle affichant un grand sourire.

''Crache le morceau Mokie !'' s'écria Joey pendant que Tristan empêchait Duke de crier sur l'ados.

''Je gagne quoi ?'' demanda innocemment Mokuba.

''Notre éternelle reconnaissance.'' tenta Tristan.

''Ton gâteau préféré.'' proposa Joey.

''Pas assez.'' rétorqua Mokuba en mettant ses mains dans le dos. ''Tu sais ce que je veux Seto.''

''Donne lui ce qu'il désire Dragon.'' gronda Joey en s'appuyant contre Seto.

Seto voulait refuser, mais son Chiot lui faisait ce fameux regard, ce regard qui était capable de le faire arrêter de travailler ou de lui pardonner tout. Joey serait même capable de lui faire vendre la KaibaCorp pour une bouchée de pain, alors c'est pour dire à quel point son amant était influent.

''Tu as gagné, tu peux inviter tes petites amies dans notre maison de plage durant toutes les vacances.'' gronda Seto en croisant les bras. ''Chiot, ce soir … prépare toi.''

Joey se mit à rougir pourpre, pendant que ses amis se moquaient de lui. Il se retourna vers en lui criant que c'était de leur faute, et essaya d'attraper Duke pour l'étrangler.

''Maintenant que tu as eu ton prix, parle.'' déclara Téa avide de potins.

''Il sort Ryou Bakura.'' rit Mokuba sortant du salon en sautillant heureux d'avoir ses petites amies pour les vacances.

''Quoi ?'' fit Duke en croisant les bras. ''On s'est croisé durant les dernières vacances à Londres, on fait juste un test.''

''C'est pour ça que tu vas à l'université de Londres.'' taquina Sérénity.

''Attends ! Y'a plus important que ton amourette !'' s'écria Joey en réalisant un truc. ''Mokuba sort avec plusieurs filles ! C'est lui le nouveau playboy !'' déclara le blond avec effroi. ''Non pas le petit innocent Mokie !''

''C'est un Kaiba.'' dit simplement Yugi avec un sourire.

''Que veux-tu dire par 'C'est un Kaiba', Yugi Mouto ?'' questionna Seto avec un ton trop doux pour que ce soit réellement le cas.

''Oui qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?'' demanda Joey en croyant que son ami insinuait que Seto serait capable de lui être infidèle.

''Calmez-vous !'' intervenu Sérénity. ''Cela veut dire qu'il est aussi déterminé et entêté que son grand frère. Après tout, ce que veux un Kaiba, il l'obtient.'' fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

''En tout cas, bravo Mokie.'' siffla Tristan avec fierté.

''Je ne dirais pas ça.'' soupira Seto en grimaçant. ''Il sort avec des triplées, et elles ont tendances à être très possessives, folles, cinglées … l'une d'elles m'a envoyé une menace de mort si je convainquait Mokuba que ce n'est pas sain comme relation.''

''Oh, ce n'est pas si grave.'' ri Téa en pensant aux jeunes amours. ''C'est de leur âge …''

''Fourni avec une balle, une lame de rasoir, une fiole de poison, une petite bombe, un talisman maudit.'' termina Seto avec ennui. ''Mokuba les a calmé, mais il m'a avoué que dés qu'ils auront l'âge de se marier, il fallait que je sois prêt à utiliser mon argent pour que leur mariage polygame soit légal.''

''Il les aime ?'' demanda Joey en souriant.

''Comme je t'aime.'' l'embrassa Seto.

''Alors ça va.'' rassura son amant en séparant leurs lèvres.

Le reste de la soirée se termina assez tard, et les invités allèrent se coucher dans leurs chambres respectives, pendant que Seto et Joey rangèrent le salon comme ils le faisaient toujours quand la bande venait s'incruster au manoir. Le brun pouvait voir son chiot avait le regard un peu perdu et un petit sourire mélancolique sur le visage.

''A quoi tu pense ?'' fit Seto en se trouvant derrière son amant, entourant sa taille de ses bras.

''A l'avenir, ce soir était la dernière fois que tous nos amis étaient rassemblés ensemble. On prends tous des chemins différents.'' répondit Joey en gardant le sourire et se retourne vers Seto pour lui faire face. ''Tristan et Sérénity sont devenu mannequin pour Sophia, ils vont la suivre dans ses voyages. Téa et Yugi partent à la conquête de l'Amérique ensemble. Duke s'en va à l'université de Londres pour rejoindre Ryou …. même Mokuba grandit, il va en internat cette année.'' se lamenta Joey en gonflant ses joues.

''Ne fait pas ça, tu sais ce qui se passe quand je te trouve trop adorable.'' plaisanta Seto en posant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son Chiot. ''Est-ce en rapport avec ta décision ne pas continuer tes études ?''

''Je … je n'ai jamais pensé que j'aurais mon diplôme.'' avoua Joey en rougissant. ''Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je veux faire, et où me diriger … mais je sais une chose.''

''Laquelle ?'' sourit tendrement Seto en voyant une lueur de joie dans le regard enfantin de son amant.

''L'avenir, j'ai envie de le passer à tes cotés.'' déclara Joey en embrassant ensuite son Dragon.

''J'y compte bien.'' susurra Seto à l'oreille de son amant.

Le Dragon prit dans ses bras son Chiot, et l'emmena dans dans sa grotte, leur chambre bien insonorisée, pour le réclamer et le faire crier toute la nuit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terminé ! Ça fait du bien de terminer un projet sans perdre l'inspiration en cours de route. C'est peut-être le fait que l'histoire m'est venu grâce à une chanson, que je n'ai pas arrêter d'écouter pour garder les idées fraîches.
> 
> J'avoue que je me suis un peu trop lâché pour cet épilogue, j'ai laissé ma folie s'exprimer et franchement cela fait un bien fou !!!
> 
> J’espère que l'histoire vous à plu, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ces derniers temps je ne fais que lire des histoires sur le puppyshipping. Je pense que je suis obsédé par ce couple, j'adore Yugioh, j'adore les dragons et j'adore Seto Kaiba et Joey Wheeler. J'ai essayé de lire des histoires où ils sont en couples avec d'autres personnages, je les trouve superbe, mais je ne ressent pas cette excitation dans ma poitrine qu je ressens pour leur couple.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu le premier chapitre de Qui es-tu ?, c'est rare que j'arrive à écrire si rapidement une histoire, ça doit être le fait que pour moi ce couple est si évident dans ma tête. Je me souviens quand je regardais plus jeune Yugioh, je trouvais que Seto et Joey était les faces d'une même pièce de monnaie, ils sont si semblables et pourtant très différent comme la face et la pile d'une pièce. L'expression 'Qui aime bien, chatie bien.'' leur correspond parfaitement.
> 
> Inspiration de l'histoire par la musique 'Qui es-tu ?' de Jack Volpe feat Netik : Je me suis imaginé que Joey en train de chanter cette musique. Puis d'autres idées ont germé dans ma tête et c'est comme ça que j'ai écrite toute l'histoire en une semaine.


End file.
